bring us to life
by mataulvr
Summary: story written by Mistress Megatron, Mrs. Optimus Prime and I. Twins go on a get away vacation after they graduate and they run into someone up in Canada. They soon encounter the transformers and the Decepticons are now after them. They don't know why.
1. Chapter 1

**ok here is a story written by Mistress Megatron, Mrs. Optimus Prime and I we hope you enjoy it, the first part is written by Mrs. OptimusPrime **

"I now present your graduating class of '08." announced the principal.  
The whole class threw their hats up in the air and cheered along with family  
members. Two girls were jumping up and down in the middle of the crowd.  
Everyone was just so happy to be out of the school. Now everyone could start  
their new life and enjoy everything.  
After the celebration at the school everyone went out to celebrate at bowling  
alleys and at the movies. The two girls just went home and wanted to do  
nothing. They had plans to going to Canada. The two had never been out of the  
country before and were supposed to go to Canada for a trip sometime in the  
year, but it had gotten canceled because of not enough people to go.  
"I can't believe it Kit…after all the years that have gone by we've  
finally done it." "I know Carissa….it just seems like yesterday we were  
in kindergarten and they were getting us confused and we started crying  
because they called us the wrong names."  
"I know…..that was pretty funny. As we grew older though we actually  
tried to act like one another."  
"We got in trouble for it one year though." laughed Carissa.  
"It was so worth it though." laughed Kit.  
There was a sudden knock at the door and they both yelled in unison, "Come  
in!"  
The door opened and their father entered the room and said, "You've got  
company downstairs girls."  
The two looked at one another and followed her father downstairs and once  
they did there were shouting every which way saying, "CONGRATUALTIONS!"  
The whole party threw the two off guard and they smiled and laughed. They had  
a good time. Once the whole party was over the two went back upstairs to  
relax. The two had plans set for the next day. They were going to go to Canada  
from their little town in Rode Island. It wasn't a big state, in fact it was  
the smallest state in the country, but they didn't mind. They loved their  
little state.  
"So……we going to Canada tomorrow?" asked Kit.  
"Yeah…..whose driving? You or me?"  
"How about I drive part of the way and then you drive part of the way."  
suggested Kit.  
"Sounds good."  
The two quickly packed up their stuff that night and went to sleep. When the  
next day came it was raining very hard. The two woke up to the sound of rain  
beating on the roof. When they looked outside everything was soaked. They were  
still going to go, but it was going to be more difficult. When the two started  
getting ready not going to really get ready because they were going to be in a  
car all day, that's when their parents came in and said, "You can't go  
today…..its raining so hard you can't see."  
"But we've been planning this trip since the beginning of the year."  
the two whined.  
"We know, but we don't want anything to happen to you. Many people have  
car accidents for driving in the rain as hard as it is right now."  
Both Kit and Carissa stormed off to their rooms. They were livid. They had  
wanted to go to Canada and see the sites. They had seen pictures of Canada and  
it looked so beautiful. The landscapes were amazing.  
"What are we going to do now? We're officially eighteen and have been for  
a while, yet our parents are still bossing us around." spoke Kit.  
"We don't have to though…we're adults now. We can take their advice  
or….we could quiet and sneaky escape from the house." suggested Carissa.  
"I like that plan. When should we go though?"  
"Right now if you like."  
"Okay…how are we going to get our suitcases out there?"  
The two looked out the window and then to one another. They smiled and both  
ran to their stuff and threw it out. Thank goodness their room wasn't that  
far from the ground. Once the suitcases hit the ground, the two looked at each  
other and then Kit said, "You're shorter, you go through the window  
first."  
"Oh thank you miss giant."  
"Call me that one more time you're going to wish you didn't say that.  
"But you're the pacifist."  
Kit stopped right there and thought on it and said, "I can throw a few  
punches if I wanted to."  
Carissa chuckled a little bit and shook her head. She quickly climbed out of  
the window and onto the grass. Kit did the same thing, but it was a little  
harder since she was 5'8. Carissa watched and asked, "Having fun?"  
Kit looked at her and said, "A little help would be nice."  
Carissa walked over and helped her out. The rain wasn't as bad now, but  
their bags were a little wet. They got to the car and made sure everything was  
dry. After that they got in the car and Kit called to drive first. Once she  
turned on the ignition she gunned out of the driveway and to the interstate.  
"Got your cell?" asked Kit.  
"Yep. Getting ready for the phone call?"  
"Yep."  
The two looked at one another and started counting down, "Three, two  
one." Once they hit one Carissa's phone rang and she answered.  
"Hello?" answered Carissa all innocently.  
"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TWO GOING?" asked a mad mother on the other line.  
"We're going to Canada mom. We're sticking to our plan." Carissa  
replied.  
"You two are 18 now we can file you for stolen car." their mother yelled.  
"The only thing is mom….you've already given us the car and put it in  
our name. Bye bye."  
With that said Carissa hung up and turned off her phone. Carissa looked at  
Kit and said, "You may want to turn off your cell phone too just in case  
they call you too."  
Kit fumbled through her pockets still keeping her eyes on the road and pulled  
out her cell and threw it to Carissa. Carissa quickly turned it off and the  
two turned up the radio listening to Within Temptation.  
"This is going to be the best vacation we've had in a long time." spoke  
Carissa.  
"Hell yeah. No parents this time." cheered Kit.  
The two clapped hands and started singing to the song, Angels. It was going  
to be a long trip from Rhode Island to Canada, but it was so worth it. They  
maybe in trouble when they got home, but oh well, they had a blast doing what  
they wanted to do. They were eighteen and being eighteen ruled.  
"So you think we may see some hot guys up in Canada?" asked Carissa.  
Kit looked at her twin and said, "I think we'll find some and we will not  
want to come home afterwards."  
"Yeah…we'll meet new friends and have a good old time……how long are  
we staying up there?" asked Carissa.  
"As Long as we want."  
"Awesome…so how long do you think it'll take us to get to Canada?"  
"Eight hours."  
"Not bad."  
"Yep."  
With that Carissa closed her eyes wanting to take a little nap. Kit looked  
over at her sister and pushed her awake and said, "You're staying up  
wheatear you like it or not. You're giving me directions on how to get to  
Canada."  
Carissa looked at her sister and gave her a glare. Kit backed off, but said,  
"Do you want us to get lost?"  
Carissa grunted and pulled out the map and said, "You're going to get on  
I-45 and stay on it going north. This will lead us up to Canada and wherever  
we want to go up there."  
"Okay thank you." replied Kit.  
Carissa stayed awake for the rest of the time. They finally reached the  
border line of Canada. They pulled out all they needed to enter the country  
including their passports. Once they were in the country safe and sound. They  
were now in Toronto, Canada and everything seemed so beautiful. The  
scenery….everything was so much greener than America.  
"Wow." were the only thing the two could say. Carissa ended up having to  
drive because Kit kept looking around at everything.  
"So….where do you want to go?" asked Carissa.  
Kit looked at her and replied, "Wherever. I don't care. No parents to  
dictate us where they want to go. It's our decision now."  
"Okay. We'll drive around until we find a little town or maybe huge city  
we like and get a hotel and stay there."  
"Sounds good."  
The two rode in the car for a while. Passing people and waving to hot guys.  
Kit looked at Carissa and said, "Why can't America get these hot guys?"  
"I don't know Kit, I have no idea, but I like these guys up here." she  
replied smiling.  
By then it was in the evening, close to dinner time. Kit looked at Carissa  
and said, "I'm hungry, could we stop by somewhere?"  
"Sure. Um……..let's stop by here….Frisch's Big Boys."  
"I didn't know they had them up here."  
"Neither did I." replied Carissa.  
The two went inside and got a booth and right next to them were a group of  
teens talking and laughing. The two ordered the famous big boy burgers and by  
the time they were done the people next to them were just leaving. Seeing they  
were from Canada  
"Excuse me." spoke Carissa.  
One of the girls stopped and looked at them and went to talk to her friends.  
At first the two thought that she was going to go with them, but saw her  
friends leave and she come back to them.  
"Hello, I'm Rowan you needed me for something?" Rowan asked.  
"Yes, we're from America and we don't know our way around here….we  
needed some directions." spoke Carissa.  
Rowan smiled and replied, "Sure thing. You're basically in the middle of  
our little town of Ashern, if you take Sycamore Street that'll lead you to  
many, many houses and old history houses."  
"Interesting."  
"Now where are you two from?" Rowan asked.  
"Oh we're from Rhode Island. I'm Carissa Barton and this is my twin Kit  
Barton."  
Rowan looked at the two and said, "Yeah you can tell you are sisters except  
there are a few differences."  
"Yeah. I'm taller and have bad eye sight." spoke Kit.  
"I did have bad eye sight but its better now."  
"Yeah because you gave it to me."  
"I did nothing of the sort."  
With the two sisters arguing Rowan started laughing which made the two stop  
and get embarrassed for arguing in front of someone they barely knew. Carissa  
and Kit looked at one another and then back at Rowan who was still laughing.  
"You can really tell you two are sisters." she laughed.  
"We're sorry about that."  
Suddenly Rowan's friends came up to her and asked, "We've been waiting  
Rowan, you said only for a few minutes. It's been longer than that."  
Suddenly Rowan jumped out of her seat and started yelling at her friends,  
"I WILL BE OUT THERE WHEN I GET OUT THERE! YOU MIINE WELL GO HOME WITHOUT  
ME!"  
Both Carissa and Kit looked at one another a little frightened by Rowan's  
reaction to her friends. When her friends ran off Rowan sat back down and  
asked, "Now where were we?"  
Both Carissa and Kit looked at her and tried to get their mouths working.  
"Oh sorry about that, about my rude friends. I'm always like that  
so…everyone gets used to it."  
"Okay." spoke Kit who looked at Carissa and asked, "So…wanna walk  
outside or drive?"  
"Well since we have our own tour guide. Let's walk." replied Carissa.  
"Wonderful!" exclaimed Rowan who jumped out of her seat and said, "You  
two pay for your meal and I'll wait for you."  
"Okay."  
Kit and Carissa paid for their dinner and met up with Rowan outside the  
restraunt. The sun was now setting which left them day light still. The two  
were walking on the streets until they came to a park and decided to go  
explore that region. When they were there they heard something similar to a  
plane crashing. The three of them looked up and saw a meteorite coming down at  
them.  
"Wow…" all three of them said in unison.  
They felt the earth tremble as it hit the ground and they ran to go see it.  
It wasn't long before something started going after them


	2. Chapter 2

That something turned out to be a 20 foot robot, it was headed their way. It seemed to be shouting things that sounded like blips and other things that emitted from a computer. Rowan turned to the others; she had an odd look on her face

"This is new" she told them.

Kit shook her head angrily, there was a robot coming for them! She grabbed her twin and her friends hand and shouted angrily "run!" the girls started to run, the park they were in was know for trying to be as natural as possible, this meant no cement walkways and no lights or any thing of that sort. The three girls ran and ran some more, they occasionally tripped over something in the dark but whether it was their own feet or a rock- no one knew.

The robot with its long legs matched three of the girl strides in one, it was gaining fast. The girls kept running even though their lungs were starting to feel the burn. On they went trying to keep speed when suddenly Kit screamed, Carissa desperately hoped the robot hadn't gotten to her sister, but thankfully she saw her up a head, stopped.

Carissa shouted "run Kit!" Kit turned around she grabbed her sisters arm and turned her half way around, Rowan was close behind them. Why they turned was a Question to Rowan, so she turned her head and saw what she wouldn't have seen if she kept on running. The three girls were running along the edge of a cliff and down below a stream with a high current flowed.

The robot was still behind them, why it was attacking them no one would know. Somehow the girls made it to a tree line; they hoped the massive trees they now had to dart around would slow the robot. Unfortunately for them the Robot was trashing through the forest creating a small pathway where up rooted trees lie. Carissa made the mistake of looking backwards, the robot was breaths away from her- she screamed. Her scream made Rowan loose concentration, she toppled to the ground. Kit came after her, and then as the topping Carissa fell on the both of them. All three groaned from exhaustion and pain, Rowan tried to push the two off of her but if proved to be useless. The robot grabbed the girls, and some where through the accent in the robots hand Carissa some how managed to flip upside down.

The robots face was made up of small patterns of metal siding they moved with his face so he was able to make facial expressions. His mouth was a thin line and eyes the brightest red. He held the girls unsure of what to do. His orders were to kill them, but how? He brought the girls closer to his face and one shouted

"don't eat me!" he held his head back angry now, some fleshling had dared to yell at him! In his other hand he brought out a gun, he showed it proudly to the girls. The inside was a glowing blue of energy. Carissa saw that clearly from her vantage point.

"uh Kit…" she began.

Kit looked down at her "don't you dare give me those last word crap, were going to live… somehow"

At Kit's words two trucks came riding up the path the robot had so conveniently made for them. The swerved in front of the robot and faced it, but they did nothing more. Rowan shook her head

"are you guys BLIND or something. We are being held by a ROBOT! HELP" at her words the trucks began to change. They did not move up and down like most cars did they actually started to change. Siding moved over metal and tires were tucked into hidden places, and soon two more robots joined the other.

The robot holding them growled, he shouted a few words in his language and the others shouted back. There was a blue robot with red flames which had once been a semi and a black robot which had once been a GMC Topkick. Carissa hoped they were the good guys. The blue one stepped foreword "are you girls ok" the girls unable to talk at the moment nodded.

The robot that was holing them made a move; it was abrupt and totally unexpected. He plucked Rowan out of the group and threw her towards the other robots. She didn't even have time to scream for she was caught by the black robot. He held her safely against him. The opposing robot growled once more, this time he threw Carissa; the blue robot caught her safely. Kit was left in the clutches of the red eyed robot, she screamed for help. The robot holding Rowan flicked one of his wrists and a massive gun flew out of his arms. The robot took careful aim and shot the robots feet causing him to fall back. In his confusion his arm was thrown up and so was Kit. The blue robot caught her as well, after making sure that she was ok he turned back to the other robot.

The shouted some and then shot some. Carissa kept her hands over her ears, this was so unreal. Finally there were some small tremors and the red eyes robot ran away, but not before the black robot shot at him a few more times. Finally there was silence and the girls were held out so they could be seen. Rowan sat quite contentedly in the black robots hand. Kit was shivering and Carissa stood up. She brushed the dirt of her clothes and then looked up

"uh, hi" she said unsure of what to do. The robot inclined his head and spoke

" hello I am Optimus Prime and this here is Ironhide" Optimus gestured toward the black robot holding Rowan. Carissa remembered her manners,

"well uh, im Carissa, and that is my twin Kit" she gestured to Kit and continued on "and Ironhide is holding Rowan"

Rowan looked up at her name "howdy" she said to no one in particular. Optimus nodded and Carissa continued on

"uh thanks for every thing, saving us" Optimus nodded.

He then asked "do you know why that robot was attacking you?" all three girls shook their heads. "then I suggest you stay with us for just a little bit so we can sort this matter out, don't worry we will keep you safe" the girls shrugged, this was all way to new to them. Optimus continued "are any of you staying some where" Carissa and Kit shook their heads but Rowan nodded

"I wont be missed though" was all that she added.

"ok well your coming with us then" optimus set down the girls as did Ironhide. Both Transformed.

Ironhide got quite the surprise when Rowan got into his passenger seat, he would have thought she would want to be with her friends.

Rowan was trying to buckle up her seat belt when Ironhide spoke "aren't you in the wrong truck?" Rowan shook her head no. "go sit in Optimus" Ironhide pleaded, he wanted to drive alone this time. Rowan ignored him and tried to buckle up her seat belt again. Ironhide pulled back on the seat belt trying to provoke her to get out. Soon they were in a tug-o-war over the seat belt, Rowan finally won. She buckled in and settled into the seat quite nicely. Ironhide wasn't going to go down with out a fight. He pulled the seatbelt tight and raised the seat. The belt pulled tight over her abdomen, Rowan smiled she knew how to get out of this

"Don't do that I have to go the bathroom" the belt immediately loosened. Rowan smiled triumphantly.

Ironhide was fuming some girl was besting him, he considered driving at high speeds and then throwing her out of the window, but there was only one problem to his genius plan- he would get caught. Ironhide started to day dream, in each dream Rowan was some how out of him and gone. In his mind he was busy abusing her and he didn't pay attention to the road. Slowly he drifted into the ditch and headed toward a group of trees. Rowan stared at the dashboard waiting for him to laugh of turn, but nothing. So she slowly unbuckled her belt and turned the wheel back onto the road. Ironhide didn't even notice that. He did notice when rowan eased herself into he drivers seat and took full control.

"Rowan…"

"Yes Ironhide" they were squabbling like an old couple even though the only met a few hours ago.

"You're trying to drive" Ironhide was too obvious

"Yes I know"

"Why?"

"You almost drove into a tree watch where you're going jeez"

"I was watching"

"Wasn't"

"Was" this went on until they had another war over who could control the wheel.

Behind the swerving Ironhide Optimus drove at a leisurely pace, Kit was asleep in the back and Carissa was curled p into a ball in the front.

"Carissa" he spoke her name softly, Carissa looked up to show she was listening "you should get some sleep" Carissa shook her head

"im not tired" optimus chuckled softly

"yes you are, just try to sleep" Carissa did as she was told, with her legs curled under her and head leaning against the window. She also wound her hands around the arm rest, soon she was asleep. Optimus smiled inwardly once at the base he would figure out a few unanswered questions, he would let the girls rest now.


	3. Chapter 3

It was late by the time Optimus and Ironhide arrived back to the autobot base, located under the waves of Lake Ontario

It was late by the time Optimus and Ironhide arrived back to the autobot base, located under the waves of Lake Ontario. They had built an underwater base for two simple reasons: it was undetectable and nobody could accidentally stumble upon them there. Though the idea of machines living underwater sounded extremely preposterous, the autobots were adapted to it. They had installed minimal upgrades to their systems that allowed them to go through the water, as well; they equipped hidden elevators along the shoreline that easily took them to the base so they wouldn't have to drive through the water if they didn't want to.

Once inside the base, the tired girls climbed out of their rescuers. Rowan smiled proudly as Ironhide transformed behind her grumbling something about "infuriating humans." Carissa had to wake Kit up, who wasn't the least bit thrilled about being disturbed from her slumber. She yawned as she stumbled down from Optimus's cabin and looked to Carissa saying, "Next time you're asleep—

"I think we've got more important things on our plates right now other than sleep," Carissa exclaimed cutting Kit off midsentence and gesturing to Optimus.

Kit turned around and sized up Optimus before confirming, "Yeah…"

Rowan shook her head not caring for the conversation unfolding between the twins and piped up in a commanding voice, "So…just what are you guys?"

"Perhaps its best we didn't get you involved with our story," Ironhide answered causing the humans to look to him, "You see, it's only best you didn't get involved in our war anymore than what you have been."

"War?" Rowan exclaimed quietly and then hardly shouted back, "Either you tell us now or the next time you almost drive into a tree, you can save yourself!"

"I didn't almost drive into a tree!" Ironhide protested.

"Yes you did you liar!"

Ironhide charged up one of his cannons and pointed it threateningly in her direction, "Watch it human."

"Ironhide stand down," came Optimus's powerful voice through the room. He waited until Ironhide uncharged his cannons before he continued, "Now, these humans have every right to know after what happened to them tonight…and from here on out they are not allowed to leave the base until we figure out what the decepticons wanted with them."

"That robot back there was going to kill us," Carissa exclaimed twirling on one foot to face him instead of Ironhide.

"No it wasn't," Kit argued.

Carissa raised an eyebrow at her like she was mad, "Explain to me then why the robot _attacked _us and why it _chased_ us and nearly _shot_ us."

"I…don't know. Maybe it was just trying to scare us," Kit remarked.

"Scare us! We almost _died_! Why are you shrugging this thing off so lightly?" Carissa demanded of her twin.

"I'm only trying to think positively."

"Positively, eh? You're the _least_ positive person I know!"

Ironhide growled and then asked Rowan, "Do they always fight like this?"

"I don't know…I only met them a few hours ago…but on a hunch, yeah I think they do."

Ironhide sighed gruffly and with impatience before saying, "By the Allspark…I can't wait until you humans are out of here." And he walked into the base leaving Optimus and the humans behind.

Carissa and Kit both watched as Rowan looked to her feet with an unspeakable look of sadness on her face…but she cast her gaze to them and the sadness on written on her face vanished as instantly as it had come. Carissa cocked her head to the side sensing Rowan was hiding something and questioned, "You okay?"

Rowan looked at her like she was insane and said, "Yeah…I'm fine. Just where are we going to be staying in this place?"

"Well…if we all have to stay in one room, I call the bed," Kit stated crossing her arms.

Both Carissa and Rowan shot glares at her and she waved her hands out in front of herself and said, "Okay…okay, you guys can have the blankets."

"That won't be necessary," Optimus remarked, "We don't have any extra rooms for you humans, but I'm sure some of my men would be willing to let you stay with them."

"Um…" Carissa replied scratching her head, "Isn't that a little weird?"

"Well, if you would rather sleep on a cold metal floor I—

Carissa shook her head, "Never mind."

"Alright then, Carissa, you can stay with me, Rowan with Ironhide, and Kit…well, either Bumblebee or Ratchet."

"Which one is nicer?" Kit asked.

"Bumblebee is less grumpy if that's what you mean," Optimus returned.

Kit nodded, "Alrighty then, Bumblebee will do."

"Oh joy…I get stuck with that hothead named Ironhide," Rowan mumbled and waited to go into the base, but no one moved. Annoyed she sarcastically said, "So, are we going into the base today or tomorrow?"

Optimus glanced at her before gently taking the humans in his hands and then brought them into the base. He checked the time on his internal clock and realized it was too late to give them a tour and they should get to bed so they could rest. Chances were they would be a whole lot busier now that they were with the autobots. Optimus arrived to Bumblebee's quarters first, and he proceeded to knock on the door. It was a few seconds before Bumblebee answered and when he did, he immediately noticed the humans in Optimus's hand. Looking at them he said, "Evening sir, what's up with the humans?"

"Thundercracker attacked them, his reasoning's unclear at the moment, but these three here are not to leave the base unsupervised until we figure out why the decepticons wanted them," Optimus explained.

"So…why are you are here, sir?"

"Since we do not have any spare rooms, perhaps you could allow one of these humans to stay with you?"

Bumblebee shrugged, "As long as she isn't annoying."

Carissa bit back a chuckle as she said, "No worries, Kit is the least annoying person you'll ever meet."

Rowan shot Carissa a look, but the twin didn't notice and Kit stood in Optimus's hand. "I've been nominated to sleep with you," she exclaimed and then realized what she said and slapped a hand over her mouth.

Carissa burst out laughing while Rowan chuckled and Optimus and Bumblebee exchanged glances. Kit quickly apologized saying, "Sorry, that came out totally wrong."

Bumblebee shrugged it off after a second or two and proceeded to take Kit off Optimus's hands, in a manner of speaking. The yellow transformer then disappeared with Kit inside his room. When the door shut, the autobot leader headed off to Ironhide's quarters to drop Rowan off. Optimus hoped that Ironhide had calmed down a little bit and that he wouldn't be too cranky or mean when he elucidated to the weapons specialist that he had to take on a human.

Rowan herself wasn't one hundred percent sure about staying with Ironhide either. So far he had rubbed off a bit negatively on her and she wasn't sure how she was going to survive staying with him. It was also a little odd to her how the transformers were males and that they were females having to stay with men. But if it meant that they were going to be safe and protected from whatever that robot had in store for them, then so be it.

In Rowan's mind, they arrived to Ironhide's room a little too soon. Optimus knocked on the door and Ironhide opened it. He noticed the humans in his leader's hand and said without too much concern in his voice, "Aren't you missing a human?"

"I left her with Bumblebee," Optimus explained, "I need you to take Rowan."

"For what reasons?"

"She needs to stay somewhere."

"There are other autobots in the base Optimus."

Optimus gave him a look that made Ironhide flinch a bit, "You are to take care of her Ironhide, and you _will_ be nice to her."

Ironhide grumbled something under his breath and held out his hand to receive Rowan. Optimus set her gently in his hand and Ironhide went in his quarters with her, shutting the door rather loudly. Carissa cringed at the sound and exclaimed, "I wish her luck and I hope he doesn't hurt her."

"He won't hurt her, he knows better," Optimus replied, "Let's get to my room; your pheromones suggest that you are rather tired."

"It's been a long day," Carissa admitted.

The autobot leader proceeded to take her to his room and when he got there, he laid down on his bed, tired himself, and gently laid Carissa on his chest. He spread a hand over her to act as her blanket and he then whispered, "Goodnight Carissa."

"Goodnight Optimus," she replied before falling asleep.

Optimus sighed content as he listened to the human on his chest sleep. He had to admit that he really didn't mind hosting his room and hospitalities to the humans, especially this human in particular.

Kit didn't have any protest whatsoever as Bumblebee constructed a makeshift bed on his desk for her. He folded up blank papers that were on his desk to make it as comfortable as he could until he could get her a mattress, but Kit told him it was comfortable enough as she laid down. He gave her a few sheets of the paper which he stapled together for her to use as a blanket, and Kit accepted it. She gave a tired sigh before she fell into a fitful sleep.

Rowan was immediately dumped on Ironhide's desk and he sat down at it to examine her. She didn't like his optics on her and she fidgeted a bit until he finally spoke, "No matter what I do, I can't seem to get away from you."

"Well, how do you think I feel?" she replied.

"I hope your tired," he responded, "Because I am and I'm going to bed with out without you."

"I'm exhausted for your information."

"Good," he said and picked her up and carried her over to the bed. He laid down and slowly, and reluctantly, placed her on his chest. He didn't bother to tell her goodnight though as he put a hand over her to keep her warm or as he fell into a recharge.

It was Rowan who felt odd now as she listened to the sounds of gears whirring inside of Ironhide. It wasn't long before those same whirring noises put her to sleep and all awkwardness between the two of them was forgotten.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Carissa woke up to a hum

The next morning Carissa woke up to a hum. She opened her eyes and saw she was sleeping on top of Optimus's chest and the hum was coming from inside him. When she tried to get up a hand was holding her down. She let out a sigh and laid there…that was until a yell sounded through the base.

"YOU LITTLE RODENT!" The voice belonged to Ironhide and Optimus quickly woke up and put Carissa on the bed and ran out. When he came to Ironhide's room he looked inside.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

Ironhide looked to his leader and yelled, "THIS LITTLE RODENT WON'T STOP BEING ANNOYING!"

"HEY! I'M HUNGRY AND THIRSTY AND I HAVE TO PEE! SO DON'T MESS WITH ME BUCKET HEAD!" yelled Rowan.

Optimus let out a sigh and looked at Ironhide and said, "You're supposed to treat the human with great care and I don't care what your excuse is."

Ironhide let out tons of grumbles and picked up the human with not any care at all and took her to the restroom and went to get her some food and a drink. Optimus stopped by Bumblebee's room and saw Kit sleeping on Bumblebee's desk on a mattress he had made. He saw Bumblebee sleeping on his bed. He shook his head and made it back to his room where Carissa was waiting on the pillow curled up.

He chuckled when he came in and went to his desk and turned on his computer. He heard the small girl turn over and he turned to look at her. He chuckled yet again. Humans were very interesting, but he didn't know why the Decepticons want these humans in the first place. He looked from the screen as all the images from the cameras looking around. He then a familiar face…Laser Beak.

"What do you Decepticons want with these humans?" questioned Optimus mostly to himself.

There was a knock at the door and Optimus walked over and opened it. When he didn't see anyone he looked down and saw Kit. She quickly ran between his legs and hid under his desk. He walked over to her and bent down and asked, "What's the matter?"

"Keep me away from Bumblebee! Don't let him find me! Please don't! He thinks I wear pink!" squeaked Kit.

"Kit? Why are you here?" a tired voice from Optimus's bed sounded.

"Hiding from Bumblebee. What are you doing?"

"Trying to sleep, but you're ruining it."

"You ruined my sleep earlier." shot back Kit.

Then suddenly there was another knock and Optimus went over to answer it and yet again……a human. Rowan…Rowan had gotten away from Ironhide…or Ironhide got rid of her.

"What did Ironhide do now?"

"Being a grouch like always, so I ran off and he's looking for me."

Optimus covered his face. He didn't know why the humans were running away from their guardians at the moment. Of course his hadn't ran off….yet. He didn't want to jinx himself so he said nothing. He radioed Ironhide and Bumblebee quietly and told them the humans were in his room. Next thing everyone knew the two Autobots came in the room. Kit looked directly at Optimus and exclaimed, "YOU!"

Optimus looked down at her and then picked the two stowaways and said, "Laser Beak is here for the Decepticons…."

At that time a video popped up on Optimus's computer and it showed the Decepticons in California. Optimus looked at everyone and said, "We're getting out of here and we're going to slit up so that the Decepticons will have to split up themselves to go after us with the humans."

Ironhide and Bumblebee looked at one another and went off to tell Ratchet the plans. The humans had gone with their guardians and he looked over at Carissa who was tired, but couldn't sleep. He walked over to her and picked her up. She didn't seem to notice. For some reason she was tired…….she had slept well that night. He knew because he checked on her periodically. Ratchet then came in about to ask Optimus something, but Optimus said something first.

"Ratchet is something wrong with Carissa?"

Ratchet did a scan and said, "She's low on iron. She'll be fine. Her sister is now driving Bumblebee nuts."

"How is that?"

"Well…..um….she's chasing him around and she had found the hot pink paint."

Optimus's optics went wide when he realized what she was going to do to Bumblebee. He carried Carissa in his hand until he came and found Bumblebee with hot pink legs. When Kit saw Optimus she quickly dropped the bucket of paint and said, "It wasn't me."

Optimus sighed and said, "Bumblebee I'll take Kit with me."

"Thank you sir."

When all the Autobots were packed up Rowan was still with Ironhide and the two were bickering like an old married couple. Kit and Carissa looked at them and exclaimed, "If you two are going to keep this up. Why don't you two get married!"

Ironhide looked at Kit and Carissa and started going after them. The two twins went and hid behind Optimus's giant legs. Ironhide stopped when he saw Optimus's face stern and said, "Go back to your human Ironhide."

All the Autobots walked out of the base and transformed. Both Kit and Carissa climbed into Optimus's cab and got settled. The yellow Camaro had a pink butt from where Kit had gotten his feet. Ratchet and Ironhide had also transformed and Rowan was having a hard time opening Ironhide's door.

"Open the door Ironhide or God so help me!" she yelled.

Just as she pulled again and this time Ironhide opened the door and Rowan went falling on her butt. Both Kit and Carissa saw this and went running out of Optimus to aid their new found friend. "Rowan! Are you okay!?"

Rowan got up and looked at the twin sisters and said, "I'll live, but I need to keep Ironhide's door open."

Ironhide's door was still open and Rowan got up to go inside, but he closed it again. "Ironhide! You better open this door or I'll pry it open!"

"Ironhide be nice to the human." Optimus's voice sounded from the cab.

Ironhide grumbled and opened his door for the human to get in. He was half tempted to close the door on her leg, but didn't. Carissa and Kit got back inside Optimus's cab and the Autobots drove off. They were heading out west.

Laser Beak saw this and followed the Autobots to where they were going and reported to Megatron. Megatron heard the message his spy had sent. They were going to be going west to stop the Decepticons….he wanted to kill Optimus, but most of all wanted to get revenge on the Witwicky boy. Megatron looked at his men and said, "We will meet the Autobots and take the humans they have. They must know the Witwicky boy and if they refuse……kill them." The Decepticons nodded and transformed to go and find the Autobots and their precious cargo.

Optimus and the rest of the Autobots were driving down highways with their holoforms activated only Optimus and Ironhide didn't need one. The humans were enough for their cover up. As they drove towards Tranquility to meet up with Sam and see where the Decepticons were at Rowan and Ironhide were having their arguments again. Optimus felt the twins sitting in the seats provided for them and they were arguing over which music to listen to.

"I want Beethoven Kit. We've listened to enough of your music."

"Beethoven! No! I don't want to hear that music. At least have it on Within Temptation."

"Fine, but next time…"

"Yeah I know. We're going to listen to dumb Beethoven."

Carissa leaned back and Optimus felt her body make an outline in his seat. He smiled and he also felt Kit scoot down so she could sleep. If he could shake his head he would have, but since he was in his alt form he couldn't, but he couldn't think on that at the time…Decepticons. He announced the warning to all the Autobots and told them to split up.

Optimus sped up the pace. Barricade had his sirens wailing and lights going round and round. Optimus was dodging past cars and the rest of the Autobots split up. Ironhide and Rowan finally quit arguing. Optimus went way over the speed limit and another cop saw them and went after them also, but Barricade quickly pushed the cops and let them go spinning. "Ah a little fun while chasing Autoscums."

Kit was looking at the cop car and then up at the jet transforming above. She was so amazed. The power coming from those beings…so amazing, she was in awe the whole time. Carissa was clinging to her seat closing her eyes praying that nothing would happen to them. Suddenly Optimus stopped and opened his doors for the humans to get out. Ironhide did the same and exclaimed, "You'll never get my charge Decepticons!"

Rowan was shocked how protective he could be at times….they were usually only fighting and arguing, but when something serious came down…he didn't goof off or do as they did. He was being serious.

Optimus looked at the twins and said, "Grab Rowan and get out of here."

"Optimus those humans belong to me." growled Megatron.

"They belong to no body Megatron." Optimus retorted and charged at Megatron.

Kit and Carissa had gotten Rowan and ran away from the scene. Just where they thought they were safe. "Well, well, well…Three humans trying to hide from Starscream. I think not."

A hand came at them just as they tried to run away from the oncoming hand. They didn't know what to do…..They were going to be dead meat if they didn't find away to get away from the monster.


	5. Chapter 5

Kit gasped, another sweet robot, this day was just getting better and better

Kit gasped, another sweet robot, this day was just getting better and better. Carissa gasped she dove to the ground pushing her twin along with her. The hand narrowly missed them both but it hit Rowan sending her flying into a tree. Rowan screamed in pain, the breath was out of her lungs she was finding it hard to breath. Kit stood up after a few more swings of the hand, this guy sucked at grabbing small things.

Starscream growled these stupid squishy things were hard to get, he made another lunge for the two twins but they rolled out of the way, he then noticed the other girl with flaming red hair. He made a grab for her but even in her injured state she managed to avoid it.

Carissa rolled to the side and just kept going, not one of them had been grabbed yet, it was a shard of hope that they would be able to avoid him for a little while longer. She wanted Optimus to come and save her. She looked around and saw Rowan hiding behind a tree, she made a feeble attempt to get at her but Kit's scream caught her of guard. Starscream's hand had blocked her passage to her twin.

"Kit!" Carissa screamed, her whole world was now focused on her twin, she faintly heard Rowan cry out but that didn't matter, her twin was in trouble. Getting up slowly she steadied herself. Then she hurtled herself towards the hand with all her might. Kit was backing away from the hand as it drew its self closer to her.

Everything was happening in slow motion for Rowan, Carissa was being suicidal and Kit was about to get captured. It was time that she step in. she stepped out from her hiding spot and picked up a good sized rock. And so with a good aim she threw the rock right for the bots head. The rock hit target causing the hand which was about to close around Kit jerk up.

"hey buddy, OVER HERE!" Rowan yelled she backed up a few steps and picked up another rock.

Starscream's furry was now directed at the red head, how dare she throw a rock at him! Starscream was getting confused, his orders were to grab all of the girls but he couldn't decided as to which one he should grab first, all were equally annoying. Finally he decided to go for the taller of the two twins. That happened to be Kit. Starscream leaned back and was about to pound the ground around Kit firmly caging her when Thundercracker zoomed by.

"Screamer, get those girls, were getting killed!"

"im on it" Starscream yelled. This was getting stupid. He leaned back once more to slam the ground but he noticed that there was no one to slam any more.

Kit had gotten way with Carissa. The two were now next to Rowan, they two had a bunch of rocks in their arms, it didn't look like they would be running out of ammo any day.

"why you little-" Starscream yelled as he was bombarded by rocks, some fell into his armor and got stuck making his movements awkward.

A large rock hit his foot making him narrow his eyes at Rowan. "NO ONE WILL SWEAR AT ME OR MY FRIENDS" she yelled angrily, her temper took aver all of her common sense. Carissa nodded. She fully agreed with Rowan, she had it; she was so tired of being attacked and shot at. Kit nodded half heartedly, she was happy to have this sort of excitement. Suddenly a large bulk came down next to them, it was Ironhide. Rowan shook her head.

"I see that you can't hold your own"

"Don't start with me woman" Ironhide warned. "Stay hidden"

Starscream decided to cut in "too late"

Ironhide angled his head so that he could see Starscream in his upside down state.

"You fought against him?" there was a bit of surprise in his voice. Rowan nodded and chucked another rock at Starscream.

"I can defend my self" she told him haughtily, she and the other two girls continued to throw rocks at him while Ironhide got up.

The fighting between the two was becoming tiresome for Carissa "shut it both of you" she yelled "you can argue later" the two shot her a death glare.

Ironhide brought out his canons and revved them up nicely.

"What are you waiting for shoot him" Rowan called angrily.

"Will you just shut up for a moment" Ironhide shot Starscream as he turned towards Rowan ready to give her a piece of his mind. Rowan had picked up a rock and had chucked it at his head, Ironhide saw it coming and ducked, Starscream was less lucky it hit him in the eye.

"Slag it" he reeled back trying to get the rock out of his optic.

"What did you do that for?" Ironhide demanded.

"He was going to charge you, I saved you life damn it"

"I can hold my own"

"No you can't; you would be scrap metal by now!" Rowan clutched her fists at her side ready to fight a good long fight. Ironhide was also ready; he couldn't wait to get that girl bad.

Unfortunately for the two Starscream had gotten up and had charged Ironhide. Ironhide fell to the ground hard, his hand cadged Rowan from getting up.

"get off me you nut" she screamed kicking at his hand. Starscream laughed and shot Ironhide in the back causing the old war bot to go limp, with Rowan trapped.

Kit and Carissa were left to defend themselves. They had lots of rocks and a good aim but nothing stopped that huge bot. Starscream staggered towards them, his massive feet caused small tremors in the ground causing the small girls to fall on their butts, rocks at their feet. Starscream laughed triumphantly as his hand came down and surrounded the two girls.

"got you now" he shouted in their faces

"what I didn't hear you!" Carissa shouted.

Starscream trembled with anger "you stupid human" he snarled why did I bother to keep you alive?" he brought out his gun with the full intention of shooting them when Megatron's orders echoed through his mind. He had to keep them alive. With a growl he was about to leave when a shot by his feet made him jump. The girls screamed as they were jostled by the tense bot.

Optimus came crashing through the trees "Starscream let them go" he growled low and threatening. Carissa sighed with relief, she was saved and so was Kit. Starscream growled, he shook his head and said

"Not today" with one arm he picked out Carissa and threw her at Optimus, Optimus was distracted, he lunged forward and caught Carissa as Starscream transformed.

Kit found herself inside the cockpit of the jet, the seatbelt was tight around her body as she tried to move around, this wasn't so cool. With a free leg she began to kick at any thing but it wasn't working. Starscream remained silent as the girl tried to kick her way out.

"resistance is futile" those were the only words he said to her and he flew farther and father away from the Autobots.


	6. Chapter 6

Carissa blinked a few times as she tightly clung to Optimus's fingers and watched Starscream disappear over the horizon

Carissa blinked a few times as she tightly clung to Optimus's fingers and watched Starscream disappear over the horizon. _"Oh my God,"_ she thought as the realization that her sister had just been kidnapped sunk in, "Oh my God!"

Optimus looked down at her hearing her shout and lifted her swiftly to his face, "Calm down—

"Calm down?!" she shrieked, "Just how am I supposed to calm down?!"

"We'll get her back, we'll—

"They'll _kill_ her Optimus, you know them better than I do, and don't try to tell me that isn't true!"

"They can't kill her yet, we don't even know if Megatron is alive or not, if he is, he's going to want her thoroughly questioned and he'll most likely use her as a hostage."

"You're not helping me calm down!"

Optimus sighed heavily and turned around, "Ironhide? Where's Ironhide?"

Bumblebee gestured over to Ironhide who was still lying on the ground injured and offline. Optimus saw this and was just about to say something when Rowan shouted from underneath the weapons expert, "Get this hunk of junk off me!"

"Ratchet, take care of Ironhide stat," Optimus ordered and he felt Carissa start squirming in his hands, "I need to get this human calmed down."

Ratchet nodded and went off to repair Ironhide and help Rowan out from underneath him. Optimus then looked back to Carissa who looked up at him and demanded, "Set me down! I need to go rescue my sister since you autobots don't seem to be doing anything."

"We have to assess the situation first, and then repair ourselves. Only once that is done can we formulate a plot to rescue Kit."

"She'll be dead by then though!"

"Carissa you've got to have some faith."

"Faith?! Those guys don't believe in faith!"

That was it. Optimus transformed into his vehicle form and Carissa suddenly found herself sitting on the leather seat in Optimus's cab. She heard the doors lock and she was trapped. Carissa huffed and suddenly a man appeared beside her. He had jet black hair, was very muscular, and electric blue eyes. He looked to be about six foot four. Carissa was so surprised she moved to the other side of the truck and away from him before gasping, "Who are you?"

"It's me."

"Optimus?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"My holoform…when I don't have a human in me I use this so people won't grow suspicious when they see a driverless vehicle on the roads."

"Oh…" she replied and was quiet a few seconds before she asked, "Can you and I go get my sister?"

"No, that would be suicide. We'll rescue her the next opportunity we get; I swear upon my spark that nothing will happen to her."

Carissa shook her head, "Be realistic Optimus! You can't make promises like that."

"Why not?"

"Because, those are the kind that are impossible to be kept."

"I have every intention of keeping it. Now are you calm?"

"No."

"Okay then we'll sit here until you are."

Carissa looked at him out of the corner of her eye as she secretly pulled up one of the locks. She was just about to open the door when the lock went back down. She groaned.

"Don't think I can't feel what you're doing, Carissa."

"Just let me out! I'll go rescue Kit myself."

And before she had time to react, Optimus was on top of her, pinning her to the seat of the cab. Carissa tensed and looked up into his electric blue eyes with fear trickling through her veins. She could hardly move; he was so strong and he had pinned her so tightly.

"Don't even attempt a foolish thing like that!" he growled, "I know the decepticons, they have a protocol to follow with their prisoners, Kit will be questioned and interrogated, but she will not be killed. We will get to her before that happens."

"What if…what if they just kill her though? What if they didn't follow their standard protocol?"

"Why wouldn't they?"

Carissa was silent a few moments before she said softly, "I'm sorry Optimus."

"Don't worry about it. I know what it's like to lose a sibling."

"You…have a sibling?"

"A brother."

"Who?"

"It isn't important now."

"Oh…I'm sorry," she stated solemnly.

"It's alright, now, are you calm?"

"I guess so."

"Okay then, I'll let you out but the moment you show signs of misbehaving, you'll be right back in here with me."

"If you say so."

"I say so," he replied climbing off her and opening a door so she could get out.

Carissa got out and waited as he transformed. Once he had, Optimus lifted Carissa in his hand and went off to get a status report from Bumblebee.

Ratchet carefully lifted Ironhide off of Rowan and she crawled out from underneath him and looked up at the medic. She had seen Ironhide get hit, it looked like the shot had been nasty since it had knocked him out like that. She sighed and sat a little bit away from the medic and his patient. Finally she asked, "Is Ironhide going to be alright?"

"Yes, the shot wasn't that bad," Ratchet tried to explain.

"So why is he unconscious?"

"Starscream just hit him in the right spot and hard enough to knock him out. You don't need to worry about him, he'll be alright…and I'm not so sure Ironhide would be happy to hear you were worrying about him."

"Why not? Does he really think that he can handle himself?"

"Well, basically."

"Just wait until he wakes up," Rowan growled, "Hurry up and fix him so I can show him what I'm made of."

Ratchet shook his head at the bravery of the human…a female human was challenging Ironhide. It wasn't that he thought human females were weak, they often sounded like they got their way, but just the thought of one challenging Ironhide was rather hard to grasp. He didn't say anything in response to Rowan and simply went on with repairing Ironhide. About half an hour had gone by before he finally finished, and when he was done he looked to Rowan and said, "When he wakes up, let me know."

"Aye, aye captain," she replied standing.

Ratchet sighed heavily and walked away deciding that arguing with the human was not worth his time when probably some of the other autobots needed repairs. Rowan watched as he walked away and then turned her attention back to Ironhide. She crawled up his armor onto his chest and sat there looking at this face. She waited there about fifteen minutes waiting for him to wake up, but when he didn't, she grew very impatient and finally shouted, "You stupid lug-nut! Wake up!"

He didn't, and Rowan proceeded to take a rock out of her pocket. She was just about to throw it at him when he groaned and his optics flared online. He immediately saw Rowan standing on his chest about to throw the rock and he growled, "Just what do you think you're doing human?"

Rowan tossed the rock aside, "I was trying to wake you up, and about to use whatever means necessary in order to do so."

"Get off me human."

"Can't a girl just make sure you're alright?"

Ironhide narrowed his optics at her, "The last thing I want is some pathetic human worrying about me."

Rowan kicked his chest, "Why can't you give anyone a chance?"

"If it weren't for Optimus, I would have killed you because you're so annoying."

Rowan felt tears form in her eyes and she quickly blinked them back before climbing off Ironhide and running off away from the autobots. Ironhide grumbled knowing he had to go get her now before something happened to her or incase the decepticons showed back up. Getting to his feet, he took a couple steps and caught right up to her. He took her in his hand and lifted her up to his face.

"Let me go!" she hollered.

"No, I don't need you getting hurt now," Ironhide replied.

"Your words hurt me enough," she scoffed and began struggling trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Hold still!" he yelled.

"Put me down!" she yelled back matching his volume.

Ironhide didn't say anything and simply glared at her. She was a fighter, he had to give her that much credit…but anything else, he didn't want to. He figured he owed her an apology, what he had said had been uncalled for and he surely didn't mean it. He truly believed that freedom is the right of all sentient beings, as Optimus had said. And it didn't matter what the being was, as long as it was alive it was free. He rubbed a finger along her back trying to soothe her and then he finally let the anger fade away from his face as he said softly, "I'm sorry Rowan."

"Sorry for what?"

Ironhide grumbled at the fact that she was taking advantage of him like this, but then again he kind of deserved it, "Sorry for saying I would've killed you. I didn't mean it…I won't kill humans…at least not you."

Rowan looked at him suspiciously before saying, "Alright…you're forgiven, just don't say crap like that anymore."

"Alright, I'll try not to," he replied, "Now come on let's get to the other autobots to see what the damage is."

"That fly guy took Kit," Rowan said.

"What?! Starscream got Kit? That dirty scum bag…thinks he can shoot me and then kidnap humans, I'll rip him to shreds," Ironhide exclaimed and headed over to Optimus and the rest of the autobots.

Rowan sighed. She really didn't know what to think of this whole situation, sure Kit was her friend and she didn't want to see her getting killed, but just how was she supposed to help? She couldn't fight Starscream even through she had tried…rocks weren't enough to stop him. And she couldn't guarantee what was in store for Kit now…of course she was worried, but she felt more helpless than anything.

Kit gave up on her struggling not too long after she realized she was stuck and she didn't have a way out. She tugged on the restraining bar in a futile attempt to loosen it. Starscream snickered at her failure but didn't say anything. Kit glanced out of his cockpit and saw the landscape going by in a blur beneath them. They were traveling so fast, it was a wonder she hadn't gotten sick yet. Suddenly she felt him slow and she saw a vast body of water in the distance…she guessed that was one of the great lakes or something, until she remembered the autobots had been leaving the great lakes region…it wouldn't make sense for that to be the great lakes.

They flew over the ocean for a ways until Starscream suddenly said causing Kit to jump, "Starscream incoming."

And like a scene from a movie, the ocean suddenly opened up and Starscream flew into the hole it created. He went into deeper into the hole, slowing down drastically as he did so, until he reached the bottom and transformed. Kit fell out of his cockpit as he did so and hit the ground hard, but luckily she wasn't that high off the ground as she rolled a few times until she finally came to rest at another transformer's feet. She looked up only to gasp and quickly crawl a few feet away from the robot. He was the most terrifying thing she had ever seen, his red optics burned right through her and a scissor like hand suddenly picked her up and examined her closely.

"There were three humans, Starscream. Why do you only have one?"

"I couldn't get the rest sir," the robot addressed as Starscream replied before bowing down to one knee, "Forgive me Megatron."

Megatron huffed and then bellowed, "You failed me again, Starscream. I gave you a direct order to have all _three_ humans."

Starscream stood with a glare on his face, "At least I brought you one of them. She's got to know where that Witwicky boy is."

Kit glanced at the one known as Megatron; apparently he was the leader since Starscream had bowed to him. He was so imposing, so powerful, so terrifying…when she had first seen him he had sent fear burning through her. And she wasn't the least bit comfortable about being in his grasp. Megatron held her up and looked at her. "Where is the Witwicky boy, flesh bag?" he demanded.

"I…I don't know who you're talking about," she replied.

Megatron looked at her skeptically, "How do I know you are not lying?"

"I don't know anyone by the name of Witwicky!"

"You were with the autobots; you must have seen him around."

"No, it was just Carissa, Rowan, and I," Kit responded, "So…Mr. Megatron sir I don't think I'm of any use to you and perhaps you can get Starscream to take me back to the autobots?"

"Don't make me laugh. You're still of use to me, as a hostage. Starscream, you're dismissed," Megatron stated and turned and started walking away from the seeker with Kit in hand.

Kit was afraid to struggle. Megatron's hands were so sharp she risked being sliced and cut to death in her own efforts to free herself. He wasn't built to hold hands with anyone…yet he wasn't harming her, yet.

"What is your name human?"

"Kit."

"Why were you with the autobots?"

"Because one of your lackeys tried to kill Carissa, Rowan, and me, but the autobots rescued us and kept us with them."

"Do you know why the autobots were coming here?"

"Increased decepticon activity or something like that," she answered.

Megatron chuckled thinking that the autobots were beginning to find out he was alive again. He had been brought back to life when Soundwave came to earth and found his body; he was able to fix him and while he was being fixed he saw that his spark had not been completely damaged and was able to use his power of restoring life to completely restore the decepticon leader to full health. And Megatron was sure grateful to be among the living again. He and his decepticons had moved closer to the California shore where they built a base and carried out their business there.

Now, all Megatron had to figure out was what to do with this human for the time being.

It was late evening and the autobots were back on the road and heading to California to set up a new base. Ratchet had suggested that they go back to Tranquility to get Sam and Mikaela because there was the possibility that the decepticons would target them, after all, it had been Sam who had destroyed Megatron, and if Megatron were back among the living he would certainly want to avenge his own death by brutally killing the boy. Optimus agreed and sent Bumblebee to retrieve the two humans. As this was going on, Ironhide and Optimus were busily explaining to Carissa and Rowan their war and what had taken place over the last few months. It took a few minutes, but the two girls were able to soak in all the information presented to them.

"What about Kit though?" Rowan asked, "Won't Megatron use her to get to Sam and us?"

"That's exactly what he'll do," Optimus answered through the comlink, "That's why we need to rescue her as soon as possible."

"If we can rescue her," Carissa added negatively.

"Carissa, what did I tell you about having some faith?" Optimus inquired sternly.

"Sorry," she remarked.

"It's alright to worry about your sister, but you have to think positively."

"I'm trying."

Ironhide closed the comlink transmission to give Optimus and Carissa their privacy before he said to Rowan, "Go to sleep little one."

"How do I know you won't drive into a ditch and kill me?"

"Didn't I tell you I wouldn't kill you?"

"True…alright, I'll sleep, so try to keep the ride as smooth as possible."

"Alright, and try to be a little less annoying when you wake up."

"I'll try just as long as you aren't so much of a pain in the ass when I wake up."

"Touché."

Rowan smirked and settled into the seat to get some sleep.

Carissa sighed as she laid down in the long seat of Optimus's cab. She was exhausted, it had been a long day…and she was extremely worried about her sister. She was wishing it had been her that was taken and not Kit…but she knew Kit had always been the one to have all sorts of bad luck and it was only a matter of time before this kind of thing happened…even if it hadn't happened to her.

The girl knew that the best thing was not to think about it, just to think about getting to California in one piece and hoping that her sister would be waiting their for her. Perhaps, if she had good luck on her side, when they got to the Golden State they would find Kit, released and angry that they hadn't come sooner. She chuckled lightly at the thought.

Sleep heavy on her eyes, Carissa closed them and drifted off to a slumber listening to soft and relaxing music by Beethoven.


	7. Chapter 7

Kit had fallen asleep sometime during the night

Kit had fallen asleep sometime during the night. She remembered she was taken by some robot and then met other robots. Now she was in a cage and across the room was the leader of the bad robots….Decepticons. She slowly got up, but she was very sore from sleeping on the cage floor. At least he could have put a mattress in here.

Suddenly the leader stirred in his sleep and she froze. She didn't know what was going to happen to her, but she didn't want anything bad to happen. She wanted to get out of the cage and try to get out free and return to her sister, but….with her luck she'd probably be trampled on by Decepticons. She looked at her feet and saw that she was standing in two squares and remembering the movie Toy Story how Woody and Buzz had gotten out of Sid's house.

She started scooting the cage until it was to the very edge and then at the last minute she wanted to go back to safety, but too late. She was already falling and hit the ground. Megatron quickly shot up and saw that the cage was on the ground. The same one he had put the human in. He got up and went over to pick up the cage. He looked inside and saw she was not moving, but her vital signs said she was okay…but not taking chances he took her out of the cage and got medical supplies ready for her.

'_Stupid humans……but I need the other two…if this one doesn't tell me anything soon I'll have to go to higher measures…even kill.'_

The next morning Carissa woke up still inside Optimus's cab, but they were moving now. Optimus since her awakening and asked, "Are you hungry?"

This startled Carissa a little bit. She had to get used to talking trucks. "No I'm good. I don't eat breakfast all the time. Sometimes I can, sometimes I can't."

A rumble emitted from within Optimus which made Carissa vibrate in her seat. She looked around her and asked, "Where are we?"

"We are getting close to California." He replied.

"Really? That's awesome. Almost all the actors live there."

"Actors?"

"They star in movies and comericals."

Optimus didn't say anything, but kept driving. Ironhide pulled next to Optimus while driving and there was Rowan in the passenger seat and she looked up Carissa and waved. Carissa waved back and laughed. Optimus was glad to see Carissa in a better mood. He was worried for her health, because if someone got too worried about someone then they could actually die.

She was still worried about her he could tell that.

"She'll be okay Carissa."

"I know….right now she is okay. I can feel it."

Megatron had gotten all the medical needs to repair the human who had tried to escape. Apparently he needed to get something better than this cage because she easily took it over the desk. He did many scans on her. Yes she was his hostage, but he needed to make sure she was safe. If she wasn't then….there was no point having one. Of course this human seemed different than the Witwicky boy who had killed him. Much different.

He started repairing some of her injuries so that she would be okay. His scissor like hands were gentle to her touch. He didn't harm her and he left no scratch marks. One he knew she was okay he stopped and held her in his hand so just in case she did wake up he'd have her when she did and he'd interrogate her.

Carissa looked around at the scenery. She had never been to California before and she couldn't wait to get out. She was so stiff. When Optimus finally stopped he opened the door and Carissa hobbled out of the cab. All her joints were popping non-stop and she saw Rowan get out of Ironhide. She wasn't as bad as Carissa, but she was still popping.

"How are you Carissa?"

"I've seen better days." She groaned.

Carissa straightened her back and let out a huge _CRACK!_ "Oh my god! Are you alright?"

Carissa smiled and said, "I feel better than before, but now we need to find Kit! I need my sister right now. I won't rest until I get her."

Ironhide heard this and said, "You've already slept."

Carissa walked over to him and kicked his tire and walked back to Optimus. Optimus chuckled at what he saw. This Carissa person really had an attitude when she wanted to have one when someone made her mad. Rowan was rolling on the ground laughing. She had never seen Ironhide kicked before and it was amazing. Ironhide grumbled and pulled beside Rowan and said, "Get in."

"Or what?"

"Okay you can just stay here until the Decepticons find you."

Rowan quickly ran to his open door and got in. Carissa got inside Optimus of course it took her a little bit since he was so big. The only other time she was in a semi like this was with her grandpa who was a truck driver……well not anymore. He used to be a truck driver. When she was settled she buckled her seatbelt and the Autobots drove off. Carissa started looking at the Autobots and asked, "Where is Bumblebee?"

"He went to Sam to tell him we're on our way."

"Who is Sam?"

Soon Rowan was right next to them inside Ironhide and her voice echoed through Optimus's cab. "Okay guys gotta share info here."

Carissa laughed. "So who is this Sam?"

"He's the Witwicky boy whom the Decepticons were talking about."

"Oh great……now we're going to meet him and now the Decepticons will be after us big time." moaned Rowan.

"Don't worry Rowan. The Decepticons are going to have to go through me to get you." spoke Ironhide.

Rowan was pretty shocked when she heard Ironhide say that. That was unusual. "Thanks Ironhide."

Ironhide was quiet. He didn't really want to talk. That was not like him, but he had needed to say something. Rowan sat in the passenger seat doing nothing. She was bored out of her mind and started asking, "Are we there yet?"

"No."

Carissa heard Rowan through the comlinks that were still on. She chuckled until they stopped at a house. She let out a huge gulp and was ready to expect the worse. She didn't know this guy so……that made it worse. Optimus opened the door and said, "You guys will be okay. We won't let anything happen to you two."

"Besides I'm here if anyone gets hurt." spoke Ratchet.

"That's comforting." murmured Carissa.

Kit slowly started to wake up from her nap and found herself in a different place. She saw scissor like fingers around her. Then she saw the sleeping form of Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. She quickly started to squirm in his grasp trying to get away from the sleeping tyrant. Then suddenly the red optics opened and looked down at her. She froze what she was doing and stared up at the form.

"I see your finally awake human. Now tell me what you know about Sam Witwicky."

"But I don't know a Sam Witwicky." protested Kit.

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not! I'm from Rhode Island! Nowhere near the Autobots! I've told you before!"

Megatron was getting very angry with this human. He started to squeeze her. His fingers cutting her skin as he did so. "OKAY I'LL TELL YOU JUST STOP!"

"I knew that would make you change your mind."

Quickly Kit was trying to figure out what to say. She didn't know the Witwicky kid. "Okay…….he is very cocky thinks he's the bomb now since he had defeated you…that is the reason why you hate him right?"

"Yes." grumbled Megatron.

"Well……..he is always surrounded by girls now. They all over him. Wanting to date him……"

"Does Mikaela allow this?"

"Mikaela?" asked Kit.

"Yes the girl he was dating before."

"Oh yes! They broke up." Kit replied crossing her arms. "Now can I go?"

"No. You shall be my pet and…I will let you go to the Autobots, but you have to spy for me."

Kit was shocked. She knew the Decepticon leader was mean….but this was absurd. Suddenly the door opened and Starscream came in. "You wanted me sir?"

"Yes……you're going to drop off this human close to the Autobots so……that she can spy on them for us."

"What if she decides not to do that?"

"Then…..I have this collar that will make her do just about anything."

Kit looked up at the Decepticons and saw Starscream…..she kinda liked him, but he was scary. She hated his look though. He looked horrible. Now Megatron……she liked his form a lot better…..it could have been better, but yet it could have been worse too. Starscream glared at Megatron and exclaimed, "You're nothing but a weak leader. We can kill off this creature right now and yet you decide to let it loose!"

Megatron stood up real fast giving Kit a whip lash. Megatron got close to Starscream and said, "You do not question my orders Starscream! While I am still alive I am the Decepticon leader!"

"But you died once. Soundwave had to bring you back!"

Suddenly without warning Megatron punched Starscream with his free hand and Starscream went flying into a wall. Megatron looked down at the human in his hand and sighed. He didn't want to have to do that in front of her……..but since Starscream would most likely kill his human spy he called upon Soundwave. Soundwave appeared in the room and saw Megatron with a human, "Yes Megatron?" he spoke monotonously.

"Take this human close to the Autobots so that they can find her. She's going to be our little human spy."

Soundwave looked at him and asked, "Could Rumble or Ravage make sure she is doing what is necessary?"

"No the Autobots would suspect something."

Soundwave nodded and took the human from Megatron's hands, but once taken away Kit quickly looked upon the Decepticon leader. He seemed so gentle with her. But yet he was evil…..was it true that something evil could have love in their heart?

The two girls walked to the front door and rang the door bell. At first nothing happened, but then a teenaged boy answered the door. "Can I help you?"

"Um….yeah…we're with your friends right now and we need you to help us."

Sam Witwicky looked up and saw Optimus and the other Autobots behind them still in their vehicle mode.

"Okay hold on let me do something first and then I'll be out." The door closed and the two walked back to the Autobots. The two thought that he was pretty hot, but he most likely had a girlfriend so they didn't bother. He then came running out of the house and said, "Mikaela is coming Optimus."

"That's good we'll need her as well. But the Decepticons are back. They have kidnapped Carissa's sister."

"Who is Carissa?"

"I'm Carissa." one of the girls raised her hand.

"I'm Rowan."

"Its…..nice to meet you…but…why did they take your sister Carissa?"

"We believe that Megatron may be back…..and if he is….."

"Oh shit." squeaked Sam.

The two girls looked at one another and they both said, "So we guess you know what it means?"

Sam looked at them with fear in his eyes. "Sam are your parents home?"

"No."

Optimus quickly transformed and called for Bumblebee. When the girls saw Bumblebee Rowan ran over to it and exclaimed, "This is sweet!"

"Wow. I want a car like this."

Sam looked up at Optimus and asked, "There's going to be another war isn't there."

"I'm afraid so Sam."

"Just great that's all I needed."

Soon Mikaela came up on her scooter and asked, "What's going on guys?"

Sam looked at her and then the girls and she saw them and asked, "Who are they Optimus?"

"Long story, but you will have to know…the war is going to happen once again…but this time. Megatron may be back and he will go after Sam since he's the one who killed him."

"Oh great."


	8. Chapter 8

After learning the decepticons were once again after him, Sam took the news quite well

After learning the decepticons were once again after him, Sam took the news quite well.

"oh shit, oh shit" he paced, he knew the reason why, he didn't have to find anything. Sam didn't have anything to do, that's what concerned him, last time he had to search of glasses and save his buddy Bumblebee but now he had nothing to keep him busy from the threat of attack. It was down right cruel.

Optimus knelt down in front of Sam "Sam, we need to take you away from you parents for a bit, it's the same with you Mikaela, we need to make sure your safe at all times" the two nodded, he reasons were good enough for them. Optimus told them to get packed, Mikaela had to go home so Ironhide and Rowan decided to escort her.

The two girls sat together, Rowan told her about how she had come into all of this and Mikaela told her part of the story as well. Once they were done they had reached Mikaela's house. Rowan decided to wait in the car not wanting to intrude.

Underneath her she felt Ironhide chuckle softly. "what's so funny?" she looked at the steering wheel.

"well this is the first ride we haven't fought"

Rowan shook her head "there is someone else here, it doesn't count" she waggled her finger in the air.

"true, but we didn't fight"

"we can now" Rowan laughed.

"no we cant"

"yes we can"

"no we cant"

"Ha we fought!"

"damn" Ironhide stopped talking to her then. It was hard not to fight with her, both found it extremely fun.

Back at Sam's house, Sam was freaking out, his hands were on top of his head as he paced around his bed room, since his parents weren't home the Autobots crowded around to watch him.

"what am I gonna do? I have school, my parents are gonna kill me. I mean what do I say, hi mom hi dad just thought you should know I was part of a war I killed the bad guy and now he's back to life trying to kill me! Oh and did I mention every one is a freakin ROBOT!"

"Sam calm down" Bumblebee spoke harshly trying to gain the boys attention.

"no wait maybe I should say that im part of a robot war and… and… and im gonna die!!" Sam sobbed. Bumblebee was seriously considering turning on his holoform and smacking some sense into Sam.

It was then Ironhide drove up, the two girls got out and stood on the ground. Suddenly a small dog came up to the girls, Ironhide took two large steps back, knocking over the garbage.

"oh no, stay away" he growled down at the dog, he had his cannons out and was ready to fire at any moment.

Sam rushed to the window, he half hung out of it as he started lecturing on how dogs were human's pets and they meant him no harm.

"Tell that to him" Ironhide pointed at Mojo, Mojo had his tongue out and was slobbering madly in front of Ironhide, he trotted to stand next to the large robot, his head was tilted to the side so he could look at his massive friend.

"Aww he's so cute" Carissa squealed, she ran over to the dog and began to pet him. Ironhide took a large step over them; he wanted to get away from that little pest.

Finally Sam had his bags packed, he was then left to write a note to his parents, just in case… the note ended up being well over four pages and Sam was still going strong. He scribbled madly as the Autobots waited patently. Rowan was not patient. She paced back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. Ironhide was becoming dizzy.

"will you stop doing that! Its annoying"

"if you don't like it don't watch me" Rowan snapped up at him not even bothering to stop.

Sam looked up from his long note "how come you talk back to him, he could crush you at any second"

Rowan smiled at him "no he couldn't"

"yes I could" Ironhide argued

"well im sure you could but you wouldn't" Rowan continued to pace, Ironhide still followed her with his optics. Ironhide was silent after that, he neither agreed nor argued. Sam was done soon after that and the super long note was placed on the table they headed out to the base.

Mikaela and Sam rode with Bumblebee, Carissa with Optimus and Rowan with Ironhide. Along the way every one was strangely silent.

Kit struggled against Soundwave's grip but of course he was a super robot whose strength was far more superior to her own. Her resistance wasn't doing anything, so naturally being wise she allowed herself to be carried off.

"Let me go" she commanded.

Soundwave looked down at her "no" he looked back up, focused on ignoring her, if she could make such a change in Megatron, he feared what the girl could do to him, he just wanted this over and done with.

And so once he reached then end of the base entrance he waited until the huge doors to the outside world had opened up and then with a few short leaps Soundwave was out in the open. Kit had to blink a few times the bright light hurt.

Soundwave then walked away, the Autobots location was near, there was no need for transformation. Kit was bored after a few minutes, this was stupid, she was supposed to spy on her sister. That just wasn't right, but then if she didn't she would get killed and that would be a certain. So thre she weighed her options, revolt and die, don't revolt die a little later. She chose the second option, she would try and find a way out later.

Carissa drummed her fingers on the dashboard impatiently.

"are we there yet?" she asked trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

"not yet" Optimus tried to keep the girl calm. It was becoming harder to do with each passing moment, but then he promised her that he would get her twin back and that is what he would do, what ever the cost, he wasn't one to go back on his word.

Beside him he could see that Ironhide was getting annoyed, what little alliance he and Rowan had made was now shattered.

"are we there now?" Rowan asked for the fourth time in a row.

"no" Ironhide was trying to concentrate on the road but Rowan was making it hard, she kept on bugging him.

"how bout now?"

"do you see a base around?" he asked growling at her.

"no"

"well then what do you think?"

"so are we there yet or not?" Rowan smiled as Ironhide began to drift off the road.

Ratchet watched in an amused state as Ironhide swerved off road and suddenly moved back onto the road, Ironhide's bellow was heard from all around.

"You did that on propose!"

Rowans answer was just as loud "are we there yet!?" once again Ironhide swerved.

Optimus watched the two, he would have shaken his head but of course he could not. He looked back in his cab to check on Carissa, it had been awhile since she had said anything.

"you alright?" he asked, he kept his voice soft so as not to disturb her.

Carissa looked around that cab "of course im not ok, my sister is kidnapped and I cant do any thing about it, im trapped inside you and I need to find her!" Carissa let out her feelings in one breath.

"do we need another calming session?" Optimus asked.

Carissa slumped back into her seat "no"

"you sure?"

"im good, see, not angry any more"

Optimus laughed "you look like you want to kill something"

"I do, I wanna kill those stupid rust buckets, the ones whole stole my SISTER!"

"I think we need to pull over for a bit"

"no im good" Carissa argued. Optimus let in for now but if she got angry again he would pull over and set her straight.

Kit stood in front of Soundwave "you want me to do what!"

Soundwave shrugged "I wanna see what you see, so you just gotta carry this" he dumped a huge lens in front of Kit, it was twice her size.

Kit took a step forward "look here bucko, im not carrying that, I would lose our cover and you would get trashed, and then megatron would come and kill every one I know and love so n-o" Soundwave growled down at her, though he didn't argue with her reasoning.

Kit was soon off and running along the tree line, behind her the Autobots drove on. she had to get a hiding place one where she could see everyone in the short amount of time that she had, and so quickly and expertly she climbed up a tree so that she could get a full view of the road.

Optimus could feel Carissa growing tenser and tenser, it was starting to get annoying. The girl just wouldn't understand, it was a time to put an end to it. He brought himself to a stop on the side of the road, every one followed him with out question.

Carissa looked out of the window. "what are we doing?"

"your going to understand this" Optimus turned on his holoform. "I promised you that nothing would happen to her and nothing will she is o-k" he tried to grab her to hold her still but Carissa moved out of his reach.

"you cant do that, you have no guarantee..."

"I can promise what I want" Optimus said harshly "and she is ok, I promise you that, just stop acting so misbelieving"

"im trying" Carissa let her tears run free now, her sister, the one who she grew up with, cried with, laughed with was gone and she wanted her back so badly. "Its just so hard" she put a hand to her eyes trying to stop the steady streams. Optimus didn't know what to do, he was dealing with an emotional woman and he had no clue on how to react. He then did some quick thinking and after that he moved forward and brought Carissa closer to him, he enveloped her in a hug.

Carissa soaked his shirt but he didn't mind, she held onto him tightly and after a few minutes she sat up. brushing the tears from her cheeks she smiled faintly at him.

"thank you"

"im here if you need me" Carissa nodded. She sat back in her seat properly.

Ironhide growled impatiently, this was taking to long, he had a girl in his passenger seat and she was acting strange! He wanted to get to their new base fast. Rowan was quiet and it was scaring him, what evil plan was she coming up with? His optics shifted between her and Optimus, he willed him to move so that Rowan could get out of him.

Rowan suddenly sat up making Ironhide wince, she crawled over into the back seat and lay down. She was on her side and her eyes were closed. Within seconds she was asleep. Ironhide visibly relaxed, Rowan had done nothing, his whole cab sunk a few inches.

Bumblebee tried to keep his eyes of the couple in his back seat, these making out sessions were getting annoying. But then they were human and in love (apparently) so it seemed alright. In front of him Optimus started his engine and Ironhide followed after him. And soon every one was back on the road.

Kit couldn't believe her luck, right below her the Autobots had stopped for a bit allowing her to count the humans. Bumblebee carried two more, and that was news to her. did her sister make new friends that quickly? With a sigh she climbed back down her tree to report to Soundwave.


	9. Chapter 9

Kit ran up to Soundwave, panting as she did so

Kit ran up to Soundwave, panting as she did so. He glanced down at her with the most annoyed expression he could plaster on his face. "What did you see human?" he asked in his monotonous voice.

"I saw them," she replied gasping as she tried to catch her breath, "The autobots."

"And?"

"And? You stupid freakin' robot, why would I give away my sister and my friends like that?"

Soundwave seized her in one hand and squeezed her tightly as he lifted her to his optic level. He growled, "Just because I can grant life doesn't mean I can't take it away."

"Alright," she exclaimed as she heard her ribs pop, "They were stopped on the side of the rode. There were two people I have never seen before with them, a male and female."

"Which autobot were they with?"

"Bumblebee."

"Did they look like this?" Soundwave asked as he projected an image of Sam and Mikaela.

"Yes, exactly like that," she replied, "Can you put me down now and let me go back to my friends—

"No human, you are still Megatron's."

"And just how long will I 'be' Megatron's?" Kit demanded.

"Depends…you've sparked his interest."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're going to be around for quite awhile if you stay out of trouble and don't get killed."

"That's reassuring," she mumbled.

Soundwave ignored her and proceeded back to the decepticon base with Kit to report his findings to Megatron.

-

Rowan felt Ironhide stop and she stirred in the seat, waking up. Sighing, she mumbled in a tired voice, "What's going on?"

"We're almost to the base, it's just beyond this city, but we've _unfortunately_ hit traffic. What are you doing awake?"

"You woke me up," she explained.

"Oh, so you're blaming me yet again."

She sighed heavily, "Well you _did_ wake me up when you stopped just now."

"Just go back to sleep that way we don't start another argument."

"What are you talking about? You like arguing with me."

"That's what you think."

"No, that's what I _know._"

He didn't say anything, only so he wouldn't have to risk this argument getting any worse. Rowan sighed; he had ended the argument taking away her source of entertainment. Bored, she began tracing the patterns in the leather of his seat. She felt him shudder and she smirked, continuing to tease him. When she didn't stop, Ironhide intervened.

"Rowan," he exclaimed pleasure fully evident in his voice, surprising him. He cleared his throat before continuing, "_Rowan_, stop it!"

"Nah, you like it," she replied, and she continued running a fingertip over the patterns in his leather.

"Rowan, I'm not fooling around, stop it!"

"Why?" she taunted.

"I said so."

"That's not a good enough reason," she replied sitting up, yawning and stretching. When finished she resumed teasing him.

"That's it!" he shouted and pulled over to side of the road just as the autobots pulled out of the city.

Rowan glanced about the interior of the truck waiting for something to happen and nearly jumped out of her skin when a very muscular man with jet black hair and aquamarine colored eyes suddenly materialized in the front seat of the of the cab and made his way back to Rowan, pinning the stunned girl to her seat.

"When I tell you stop," he breathed in her face angrily, "You stop."

"Ironhide? My God, what happened to you?"

"I'm using my holoform."

"Oh…"

He knew she didn't understand but he didn't care to explain. But he got a brief worried look on his face when Rowan smirked, "So since you're in this form…you can't feel this can you?" And she stroked his seat lightly.

He tensed from the pleasure, "I told you to stop! How do you like it?" And he began to mercilessly tickle her.

She tried to fight his hands away but she was laughing too hard to do so, "S-Stop!"

"You didn't stop when I told you to," he chuckled, laughing at her…laughing with her.

"I'm…I'm sorry!" she choked out through a fit of laughter, "You win you win!"

"Are you going to stop?"

"Yes!"

"You better live up to your word…or else," he said and he stopped tickling her, sitting beside her on the long backseat.

She looked at him for a moment before moving closer to him and leaning against him. Ironhide looked at her surprised, "Human what are you—

"You're amazing Ironhide," she simply stated before he could finish his sentence.

He looked down at her confused. Her head rested on his chest…not knowing what else to do Ironhide wrapped an arm around her and said, "You better not fall asleep on me, we've got to get moving."

"Ah, five more minutes."

His comlink suddenly burst to life and Optimus asked into it, "Is something wrong Ironhide? Why did you pull over?"

"Human troubles."

"Oh, how much longer will you be?"

"I…don't know."

"I'll give you ten minutes," Optimus stated, "But we've got to get moving before the decepticons show up."

"Yes sir," Ironhide stated and the transmission ended.

Ironhide looked to Rowan and said, "We should _really _get going."

"You know if you're not comfortable all you had to do was say so," and she proceeded to get off him and scoot away from him.

"I never said I was uncomfortable," he tried to explain without sounding like he had enjoyed her resting against him; "I just want to get to the base before the decepticons spot us!"

Rowan growled, "So get going then, I'm not stopping you anymore."

"You frustrate me beyond belief human…" he trailed off and though, _"Yet I somehow find myself strangely drawn towards you."_

"Are we going or not?" Rowan asked impatiently.

"We're going…in a minute," he replied…he had to find something out from her. He moved next to her, Rowan eyed him suspiciously and pressed her back against a small window on the side of the truck.

"Uncomfortable?" he teased as he began to move over her.

She looked up at him with a confused look on her face, "What are you doing?"

He smelled her pheromones, trying to get a gist of how she felt towards him. She was nervous…she was excited…she was confused…yet she wanted. He leaned forward until his face was a breath away from hers, "You like me don't you?"

She couldn't hide a small blush, "I never said that."

"You don't have to say it, your actions and your pheromones tell everything."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Get off me and let's get out of here."

He moved away from her and he headed back towards the front, "You shouldn't fall for a transformer, it just wouldn't work out. Especially not with me." And he disappeared.

Rowan punched the seat, "You're an ass."

He didn't say anything because he knew he had hurt her.

-

Carissa sighed and stretched as she waited for Ironhide and Rowan to finish whatever business they were doing. Optimus felt her movement and asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just a little cramped from being stuck in here nearly all day."

"It won't be long now before you can get out," he explained.

She was silent for a moment before she sighed nonchalantly, "I wonder what Kit is up to."

"She's just fine."

"Yeah…she's probably giving those decepticons a hard time right now…" she blinked away a couple tears, "Optimus I may need your shirt again."

He suddenly appeared inside the cab and wrapped his arms around her, holding her against him. He wasn't used to doing this kind of thing; it had been vorns and vorns since he last had…though he didn't mind doing this. Carissa was different from the rest of the human race, in his optics anyway. He was glad it hadn't been Carissa that the decepticons got because he would have been the one worrying instead of her. Though he may have had to deal with Kit…it just wouldn't have been the same. Kit was a good human…but Carissa was so much more different. He stroked her arm gently with his hand as he said, "When we get to the base we'll have to do something together to get Kit off your mind…then tomorrow bright and early we'll work on getting her back."

"Maybe the decepticons will treat her so nice she won't want to come back."

Optimus chuckled, "That'd be a first."

Carissa leaned against Optimus, sighing heavily. Optimus knew he had to get her mind off her sister though he wasn't sure how. Finally he asked, "Are you from Canada?"

"No, I'm a United States citizen, Kit and I live in Rhode Island. We were just on vacation," suddenly Carissa's eyes grew brighter, "Wait a minute."

"What is it?"

She slapped a hand down to her pocket, "Yes! I have my cellphone, I wonder if Kit has hers."

"It wouldn't hurt to try and call her," Optimus exclaimed, "Just don't ask her for any information because if the decepticons over hear her giving you information then they'll…" He didn't have to finish his sentence.

Carissa took her phone out of her pocket and dialed Kit's number.

-

Kit had just been plopped down at Megatron's feet again though this time by Soundwave and the loyal decepticon was currently explaining to him his findings…well the findings that Kit had made. Kit stood on the floor watching them for a second and when she realized that Soundwave and Megatron's discussion may take awhile, she slowly began taking a few steps away from them. She was just about to turn and run off when suddenly her phone started ringing…she had forgotten to put it on vibrate. Both Soundwave and Megatron looked down at her as she pulled out her phone. She glanced back up at them and smiled sheepishly, "Um…I guess I get a signal from in here."

And she quickly turned away from them and answered the phone before Megatron or Soundwave could say anything. "Hello?" she asked into the phone.

"KIT! You're still alive! The decepticons haven't killed you yet!"

"No, no they haven't…there's no need to worry about me either I'm just fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, I did fall this morning from the cage Megatron had me in but I'm a-okay."

"So Megatron is alive?"

"Yes."

"Where is he?"

Kit glanced behind herself, "Currently standing directly behind me watching my every move and glaring _very_ angrily at me."

"Oh um…maybe I should hang up."

"No, no it's been a couple days since I've last heard from you. How are things going with the autobots?"

"Just fine…" she glanced at Optimus and he gave her a look that said don't you dare say anything to reveal us.

"That's good…is Rowan behaving herself?"

"Ironhide is giving her some sort of talk right now I think."

"I see…what did she do now?"

"Human get off the phone," came Megatron's voice.

Kit turned around and looked at him and sighed, "Carissa I got to go."

"Why?"

"Megatron said so."

"Oh…I'll kick his ass if he doesn't let you go."

"About that heh."

"What?" she asked sternly.

Kit whispered so that Megatron wouldn't hear, "He sort of views me as his hostage…pet thing. Then again Soundwave told me that I've sparked his interest, I'm guessing that's something rare for a human to do, and Soundwave says I'm going to be around for a while."

"So, they don't plan on killing you?"

"If I stay on their good side then no."

Carissa sighed with a bit of relief, "Then stay on their good side." She heard Megatron bellow the word human quite angrily in the background, "I'm going to let you go now…he sounds quite angry."

"Yeah, bye."

And she hung up.

-

Carissa sighed heavily and put her phone away. She was thrilled to know that Kit was alive and unharmed, if only for the time being. She rested against Optimus feeling like a huge burden had been lifted from her shoulders.

"I take it she's doing alright," Optimus suddenly spoke.

"Yeah, she's the same old Kit. From what she said the decepticons don't plan on killing her right away."

"That'll give us time to plan a rescue…but we got to find where she is first."

Carissa yawned, "I say we just get to that base now, it's been ten minutes and I'm tired."

Optimus chuckled, "Alright."

His holoform disappeared and he sent a command out through his comlink that let the rest of the autobots know that they were going to get moving again. After he sent that message out, he started his engine and pulled back onto the road, the rest of the autobots following suit.

-

Megatron scooped Kit up in his hand the second after she put her phone away and gave her a death glare, "Who was that human?"

"My sister, Carissa," Kit explained knowing that she couldn't struggle in Megatron's hand or else she'd just inflict harm on herself.

"You better not have told her anything."

"You were listening to me the entire time!" Kit yelled back, "I kind of _don't_ want to die so I kept my mouth shut about what's been going on here." She watched a bit surprised as Megatron smirked. "What?" she asked a bit softer.

"You're a selfish human, putting your own life before your sister's."

Kit frowned angrily, "Well if I had known that you were planning on killing my sister then…well…" She didn't finish.

The decepticon leader's smirk grew, "Go on."

She mumbled, "I'm not sure what I'd choose if I had to choose between my own life and my sister's."

"Just as I thought. And you're surprisingly cooperative compared to other human prisoners I've had."

Kit looked to him surprised, "Other prisoners? They're not still here are they?"

"Oh no, they're all dead."

Kit cringed and Megatron laughed, "Soundwave you're dismissed."

Soundwave crossed his arms, "Yes sir, though if I may have permission to ask…just _what_ are your plans for that flesh bag?"

Kit looked at him and growled, "The name's Kit thank you very much!"

Soundwave glared at her before saying, "Let me correct myself then, sir, just what are your plans for _Kit_?"

Megatron looked Kit over for a moment, "A hostage…but I'm not sure I'm so willing to give her back to the autobots at all, she'd just reveal too much about us. She can be my pet, she is _quite_ entertaining, but I don't care to support her disgusting human needs."

"So kill her sir?" Soundwave asked, hopeful pleasure evident in his monotonous voice.

Kit's expression dropped, "Kill me? You can't do that!"

"No, we could still use her as our spy for now…then when we don't need her anymore—

"Kill her sir?"

"Do not interrupt me Soundwave."

"Forgive me sir."

Megatron eyed him for a moment before he continued, "When we don't need her anymore…Soundwave, just what can you do with that creation power of yours?"

"S-Sir?"

"You wouldn't happen to be able to make her immortal would you?"

"Forgive me for saying this sir but have you lost your mind?! You despise the human race…have you gone soft?"

Megatron growled, "Slavery Soundwave…_slavery._"

"It would be much easier just to—

"I didn't ask for your opinion on this matter Soundwave, I merely asked if you could make her immortal or not."

"I…can."

"Good…you take her for the night then and do so," Megatron said calmly and handed Kit to him. The decepticon leader started walking away and suddenly stopped and asked, "She's not going to be a transformer is she?"

"No…a gynoid."

"Make her stronger than the average pathetic ones please, that way we can still get our fun from her."

"As you command sir."

"And Soundwave."

"Yes sir?"

"You can make it as painful as you want on her."

Soundwave grinned evilly, "Thank you sir."

Megatron left the room.

-

The autobots were thankful when they finally pulled into their new base, it had been a long few days of travelling…from a decepticon attack, a kidnapping, and bonds forming. Bumblebee went off with Sam and Mikaela to find them some rooms. If worse came to worst then he would allow them to stay in his room with him. The rest of the autobots, minus Optimus and Ironhide, went off to their rooms to get some recharge.

Optimus transformed after Carissa jumped out of him and he stood, stretching, it seemed like forever had gone by since the last time he transformed and it felt good to do so. After he had transformed, he lifted Carissa in his hand and headed off to his room with her so that the two of them could sleep.

The autobot leader was a bit surprised to walk into his room and feel that the air temperature was a lot colder than the rest of the base. He set Carissa down on his desk and said, "Hold on I'll look for some blankets for you."

"Okay," she replied, hugging herself as a wave of goose bumps traveled over her body.

After a few long minutes of looking around Optimus finally turned back to the desk and said to her, "I don't have any."

"Oh," she yawned unable to stop herself, "I'll be alright."

"No, I won't have you shivering all night," Optimus said and gently picked her up. He laid on the bed and set her beside him on the bed.

Carissa looked at his body confused until his holoform appeared in front of her and he swallowed her in his arms before saying, "I'll keep you warm okay? Just stay close to me."

"Okay," she replied.

They laid down together on the huge, yet comfortable bed just underneath Optimus's transformer body. Optimus reassured her that his metal body wouldn't be turning over or anything during the night. Feeling safer, Carissa snuggled into his arms and let his body heat keep her warm. It wasn't long before she fell asleep right there in Optimus's arms. He smiled down at her, kissing her forehead lightly before falling asleep himself.

-

Ironhide took Rowan into his room; she didn't seem to be the least bit tired since she it hadn't been too long ago when she had woke up. Nonetheless he laid down on his bed when he got in his room and placed Rowan on his chest who looked down at him, crossing her arms.

"What?" he asked.

She didn't say anything, and Ironhide knew she was still hurt from what he said to her earlier. "Look Rowan, I'm tired—

"I am too but I want an apology."

"For what?"

"You know what," she bickered.

Ironhide sighed and figured he'd let his emotions take over for a little while. He grasped her firmly with his hand and set her on the bed beside him. Rowan was just about to run up and kick him when his holoform appeared and caught her before she could do any damage to his real body.

"Argh! Ironhide give me a warning before you go and do that."

"Look Rowan, I know you're eager but perhaps you should slow things down a little bit," he said ignoring her statement.

She looked at him confused, "What are you talking about?"

He shook his head, "Never mind."

"Okay then if you're not going to tell me let me go," she responded trying to break free from his strong and powerful grasp but she couldn't.

"Rowan hold still!"

"Why?" she asked, "I can kick you where it hurts now if you don't let me go."

He glared at her, "You frustrate me beyond belief human."

She stuck her tongue out at him but retracted it and gasped when Ironhide pulled her closer to him and whispered, "Yet I live for any argument with you."

She smiled at him, "I knew you liked arguing with me."

He chuckled before saying, "Come on let's get to bed."

She gave him a disappointed look before saying in a sad sigh, "Okay."

"What's wrong?"

She shrugged, looking away from him. He figured it out that instant and smirked. Gently he tilted her face towards his before he leaned down and kissed her. Rowan sighed happily when his lips met hers and she leaned her full weight against him. Ironhide grinned and gently ran his hands over her body. After a few moments they broke the kiss and the weapons expert whispered gently, "Okay I lied before, we'll find a way to make this work."

Rowan smiled, "You're forgiven. Now let's go to bed."

And together they laid down and went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Soundwave carried Kit to a whole different part of the base

Soundwave carried Kit to a whole different part of the base. It was so new to her. Of course now everything was new to her. So many things were happening now. Bright lights were turned on in the room and there was a bed. A bed that looked like the one from Frankenstein when Victor Frankenstein created the monster, "Oh great. I'm going to be the next monster."

Soundwave set her down pretty hard and spoke in his monotone voice, "Okay human. I don't know why Megatron wants you to be his slave or not, but I'm going to make sure you don't enjoy being his little pet."

Kit swallowed very hard as she saw electricity start flowing between Soundwave's hands. Then he focused it on her. There was a loud scream and then silence.

Carissa woke up the next morning and found herself still in Optimus's arms from the night before. She had her head resting on his chest and she felt his chest go up and down. She heard him breathing and his heart beating. He could really pass for a real human. She then felt the goosebumps come back and she snuggled closer to Optimus. She felt his grip tighten around her. She opened her eyes and saw his eyes were open.

"How long have you been up?" she asked.

"Not long." he replied. Carissa looked up at his transformer body and as he had said the body didn't move at all. "Did you have a bad dream or something because you started moaning in your sleep."

Carissa looked up at him and said, "I felt like someone was actually torturing me. Electric shocks and all this stuff. I heard screaming."

Optimus looked at her with sad eyes. "What do you think it meant?"

Carissa looked at him and said, "We got to get Kit away from the Decepticons.

Rowan woke up next to Ironhide. She saw him and smiled. She gave out a loud yawn and turned over. Ironhide felt her bump him and he woke up and grumbled, "Watch where you're turning."

"Sleeping at the moment can't argue." she moaned.

Ironhide grumbled and pushed Rowan a little before going back to sleep. Rowan opened her eyes and sat up. She looked at Ironhide trying to get back to sleep and pushed him again. This time his holoform disappeared and she saw Ironhide's real body start moving.

"Heh…I guess I should start running."

Ironhide gave her and look and Rowan started running over the giant bed until a giant hand fell in front of her. She quickly stopped and started running in a different direction. But since she was on a very tall bed she was surrounded. It was either be caught by Ironhide or jump.

"Hmmm…I think I'll jump." With that she jumped off the bed only to land in a very big hand that belonged to Ironhide.

"I don't think so missy. You could easily get yourself killed jumping off here. If you do who else will have to argue with?" Ironhide replied.

Rowan gave him a look and crossed her arms, but she couldn't keep the look very long. Her frown broke into a smile and she started laughing. Ironhide laid back down and had his hand over Rowan keeping her warm. She snuggled on his chest getting warm from his spark.

Kit had been tortured all night from Soundwave. The electricity that struck her made her go flying anywhere. Yet she had not died. She wished she did die though. This was torture. Soundwave picked her up and started to pull at her limbs. She let out a shrill of pain and started screaming at Soundwave.

"Soundwave."

Kit looked at the doorway and saw Megatron. She was saved. He walked over to Soundwave and held out his hand. Soundwave put me in his hand roughly and Megatron looked at me. "Has she survived everything you put at her?"

"Yes sir." he replied.

Megatron looked at Kit he smelt fear all over her. "You're afraid of me?"

Kit didn't reply, but looked down at her hands. She hadn't been afraid of him before…but seeing what they weren't afraid to do to her it terrified her, but she didn't say anything. Megatron looked at Soundwave and asked, "What all did you do?"

"I made her immortal like you said I could. I also made it very painful." Soundwave replied satisfied that he got to do some torturing. Megatron looked at him and then at the humans in his hand and walked away. "But sir I'm not finished yet."

"You're finished Soundwave now it's my turn to play with the human."

Kit looked up at Megatron and shuddered. She didn't like the sound of that. She wasn't some Barbie doll to be played with. But yet she didn't say anything she would regret later. She was immortal, but they could still kill her. Megatron was the leader of the Decepticons and yet he hadn't done anything painful to her only giving Soundwave permission to torture her.

"When are you going to speak?" Megatron asked coolly.

Kit looked up at him again and then back down to her hands in her lap. Megatron let out a frustrating sigh and gently ran his finger down Kit's back. She quickly jumped away from his touch. Soundwave really did torture her. But why he felt such anger inside and why he felt he needed to be protecting her. Then he took one of his fingers and put it under her chin and made her look at him.

"Kit speak."

"Why? So that you can let Soundwave torture me again? I know that you guys kill and torture humans…I don't see why I have to stay."

"You have to stay or I'll let Soundwave pull off your limbs very slowly and very painfully." Megatron growled.

Kit shrunk back away from him, but only hit his metal fingers. Megatron mentally sighed. He wanted to comfort her for some odd reason. Why did he want to do that? He hated the human race he especially hated her. Kit met up with his eyes and said, "Well…since I am immortal what do you want to do with me?"

"You're still working for me. If you don't I'll find someone….more personal to you….like your sister."

Kit let out a gasp and exclaimed, "You can't!"

"Oh yes I can. I am the leader of the Decepticons. I can take whomever I want. That's including your twin sister."

Kit felt so much anger in her. Fighting the pain she got up and said, "You will not hurt my sister. Even if you tried Optimus will kill you for trying to do so."

"Ah…Optimus Prime. You think my own brother would have the heart to kill me?" Megatron questioned.

"What?"

"I see he never told you."

"Told me what?" she asked.

"Optimus is my brother." he laughed.

Kit felt her heart racing in her chest. She wanted to run away. She wanted to get to Carissa and Optimus and the other Autobots before it was too late. That's when she stood up in his hand and said, "I will stay your spy only if you do not harm my sister."

Megatron's smile widened and said, "Good. Now I will get a room prepared for you."

Megatron got up with Kit still in his hand. Kit silently took out her cell and looked at it. It only had two bars left then it was dead. She put the cell phone on silent and started texting Carissa a message. All she hoped was that she didn't get caught. She sent it and it went through now all she needed to wait for was Carissa to reply.

Optimus carried Carissa to the main section of the base. He made an announcement over the intercom which scared everyone shitless. Rowan and Ironhide had been snuggling together when the announcement was made. Ironhide had sent Rowan flying through the air and then moved fast to catch her, when he did though he lost his balance and fell through the wall into Ratchet's room. Ratchet had just about to leave the room when he saw Ironhide and Rowan. "You're fixing that."

"You're the medic!"

Ratchet ignored him and started walking to the main center. Ironhide and Rowan went towards the room the two arguing as always. Bumblebee was the first to arrive though. "What calls for a meeting early in the morning Optimus?" asked Ironhide.

"We need to go find the Decepticons hideout. I fear that Kit may be in graver danger than we first though. Carissa stood high on Optimus's shoulder looking around. Then she felt a buzz in her pocket. She took it out and saw a text message from Kit.

"Oh thank the lord!" she exclaimed.

Everyone looked at her and she read the message. But when she had finished she looked at Optimus. He could tell there was something she read she didn't like. "What happened Carissa?"

"Soundwave has tortured her all night and found a way to make her immortal…also she told me that…you and Megatron are brothers….Optimus is that true?"

Optimus looked at her and then at the other Autobots. All of them knew of his dark secret. He wished this hadn't happened. He took a deep breath and said, "Carissa…" he stopped at that and then continued, "Yes he is my brother."

Carissa felt hot tears start forming in her eyes. She looked at him and said, "Are you helping him? Are you going to take me to the Decepticons?"

Optimus looked at his fellow Autobots and said, "Autobots…a moment please." All of them left and when the room was finished he started talking again, "Carissa I am an Autobot. I do not harm humans I care for them and I protect them. I would never hand you over to the Decepticons. I'm trying to save your sister."

"Really? Well it doesn't seem like we're going anywhere. I think you want my sister to die."

Optimus suddenly grabbed a hold of Carissa in his hand and said, "I don't want your sister to die Carissa. If she did I'd feel so horrible! I hate the fact my brother became who he has become. The power got all focused in his head and then he started to change. He turned into the monstrous beast you see him as today."

Carissa looked at him and then said, "She also said something else…"Optimus looked at her and she took a deep breath, "Kit has to do what Megatron wants her to do…if she doesn't then Megatron will come after me."

Optimus's optics grew livid with anger. "What is he forcing her to do?"

"She didn't tell me." she replied.

Optimus let out a frustrated sigh and said, "This is not good." he then announced to the other Autobots that they could come back in. When they did Optimus looked at all of them and said, "We need to get Kit back now. So we need to find out where the Decepticon's base is."

Rowan and Ironhide stood there together and listened to Optimus talk. It sounded like Kit was in deep trouble. When the meeting was over Ironhide and Rowan went to their room. "Gosh Kit is in deep trouble." Rowan sighed.

"Yeah…but I'm glad it wasn't you." Ironhide replied.

Rowan looked at him and he looked at her. "Do you really mean that or do you just plan on making me feel good?"

"Why does every compliment turn out bad?" he asked getting a little angry.

"Well you do that sometimes."

"I don't know why I put up with you sometimes." Ironhide grumbled.

"Because you love the arguments." Rowan chuckled.

Ironhide looked at her and said, "Well we better get ready to go. We have to go find Kit."

"Yeah…gosh…why couldn't you guys arrived sooner so we wouldn't be in this mess?"

Ironhide gave her a look and picked her up by her feet and carried her out. "Hey let go of me you overgrown trash can!"

Ironhide put Rowan in front of his face and asked, "What did you just call me?"

"An overgrown trash can." Rowan replied crossing her arms.

Ironhide smiled and then let go of her. Rowan quickly spread her arms out and legs. Her scream was so loud he thought the dead was going to come up. He caught her feet from the ground, but when he brought her to his face she punched him in the nose. "Frag! What was that for!?"

"For nearly scaring me half to death." she replied. Ironhide then put her roughly on the ground and stomped away. Rowan ran after him not catching up too easily. When they met up with all the other Autobots Rowan was nearly out of breath. Bumblebee saw this and went over to her.

"Are you okay Rowan?"

"I'll live hopefully…is there any water around here?" Bumblebee quickly got the water and Sam and Mikaela came to comfort her.

"What happened?"

"Ironhide being a jerk."

"Tell us something we don't know." replied Sam. Ironhide had heard the conversation going on, but never looked back.

"Well…I really like him to tell you the truth. I love the arguments we have together and all…but today he scared me half to death so I punched him in the nose."

"Ah…I see." sighed Mikaela.

"Yeah…so now he won't talk to me…" Right after she said that Optimus and Carissa came back in the room and Optimus transformed. Carissa got inside and the rest of the Autobots transformed and let their human friends inside.

Of course Rowan fought to ride with Ironhide and won. She sat in the driver's seat and buckled up. The two of them never spoke at all. Sam and Mikaela got in with Bumblebee and all of them drove off.

Carissa snuggled deep in Optimus's leather seats trying to make herself feel a little better. She couldn't believe what was going on over at the Decepticon's base. She couldn't believe what Kit had told her.

"Are you okay Carissa?"

"Yeah…I'm doing well for now. I just hope that they don't kill Kit." she whispered.

Right then Optimus activated his holoform and wrapped his arms her and said, "Everything will be alright."

Back at the Decepticon's base Megatron put Kit in his room and made a little bed for her on his desk. He set her on it and she fell right asleep. Megatron couldn't help but watch her as she slept. He wanted to show her a softer side, but then that would ruin him completely. So until now she was his for the taking no one else will handle her, but him. He stroked her back with a metal finger and saw her shudder. He smiled a bit and went back to his bed. He would let her go out tomorrow he'd get more information about the Autobots very soon.


	11. Chapter 11

The Autobots had given Ratchet Carissa's cell phone, he drove off the road and told every one he would be a few minutes

The Autobots had given Ratchet Carissa's cell phone, he drove off the road and told every one he would be a few minutes.

Carissa looked over at Optimus who still had his arms around her "I don't think Autobots need bathroom breaks, so what is he doing?"

Optimus smiled and said "he's trying to trace where the calls came from your sister"

"oh, that's good" Carissa watched him anxiously, with every part of her being she wanted to find Kit, she wanted her twin to be back. She wanted to be home with her parents and Kit as if nothing ever happened. She wanted every one to be safe. With a sigh she buried her face into Optimus' chest, she heaved in and out with her breaths finding it hard not to hit something. She was so sick of sitting around and waiting.

Optimus looked down at the human and began to stroke her back ever so softly, she had to be comforted. He couldn't do this with out knowing Carissa would be safe and she wouldn't try anything rash. He bent his head and kissed the top of her head, he pulled her up tightly against him.

"its going to be ok, sweetheart"

Carissa gave out a hiccup and lifted her head "promise?" she said shakily.

"I promise" with that he bent his head and kissed her softly, it was meant to be assuring, and meant to calm her. It did both. Carissa nodded.

"thank you" she said in a whisper. Optimus smiled and brushed away one of her tears with his thumb.

"it will all end out well" he said.

Kit, woke up with a start, a jolt of pain flew down her back as she sat up too fast, she winced and the after effects of becoming immortal took their toll.

"you awake finally" the voice came from the shadows. Kit jumped and looked over to where the voice had come from, after her eyes adjusted to the darkness she could make out the form of Megatron, his back was against the wall and his arms crossed over his torso. His blood red eyes looked over at her. In this situation Kit felt neither threatened nor scared. She somehow knew that Megatron meant her no harm.

"yes im awake" she said coldly, her frightened attitude had been replaced by one with anger. "why are you still here, want to see me in pain, if so then stick around but if not you might as well get out" she snapped.

"your in pain?" Megatron's voice sounded concerned.

"well duh" Kit missed the concern.

Megatron got up and walked to the young human, she grimaced when his hand circled her body, she gave out a shriek as she was lifted. "where are you taking me!" she shouted as he began to walk out of the room.

"im taking you to the medical lab, there may be something there for your pain" Megatron looked at her.

"oh" that was a surprise to Kit "uhm, thank you" she whispered.

Megatron smiled one of his evil grins "your gonna owe me"

Kit sighed, as expected from an evil warlord. "what would I owe you?" she asked.

"information" Megatron said simply.

After a few minutes of smart tinkering with the cell phone, Ratchet managed to get a location, the hummer turned to face them.

"I have a location" Ratchet's voice sounded out from the cab, "the base is well protected but I have an area where the base is, once we are there we can look around for the base."

"lets kick some decepticon butt!" Sam thrust his fist into the air. Every one nodded.

And so with Ratchet in the lead the headed off towards the signal.

Carissa sighed and placed her forehead against the cool glass of the window, she was happy, she was going to get her sister back. Optimus had noticed that her mood was lighter and smiled, he didn't dare say anything to break her mood.

Ironhide was next to Optimus. He drove stiffly, never swaying like usual when he was in an argument with Rowan.

Rowan sat with her head facing out the window, this time she truly was mad at Ironhide, and being a girl she could hold a grudge forever. She heard Ironhide sigh many times, she too sighed, both we too prideful to say sorry.

"hmph" Rowna crossed her arms and sunk into the seat. She was planning on falling asleep when she had an idea, with a small smile she climbed into the back. Ironhide was too busy watching the road to notice.

Rowan sat in the middle of the back seat and traced a pattern into the seat. Ironhide shuddered but still didn't talk to her, she traced another pattern and another. Soon Ironhide was drifting off the road.

"will you stop that!" he said through what sounded like gritted teeth.

"no" Rowan said "you like it anyways"

"that's not the point" Ironhide snapped "I have to concentrate"

Rowan began to laugh "too bad" she continued to stroke patterns into his back seat.

Megatron placed Kit on the medical table and went over to a small cupboard labeled human.

"uh you don't have real humans in there do you?" Kit asked

Megatron laughed "no, that would be an interesting sight though" he pulled out a box and with his large hands placed it in front of Kit. "there should be an Advil thing in there somewhere"

"thank you" Kit said again. With that she began to shift through the box after a few minutes of having her head stuck in a box trying to find the Advil she finally found one. She popped of the cap and took out some and popped them into her mouth. She swallowed and lie back waiting for the drug to take effect. It took a few minutes but soon the pain subsided and she was left feeling normal.

"better now?" Megatron asked bending down so his face was level with hers.

"yup" Kit said.

"good" Megatron held out his hand and Kit obediently climbed on. Megatron walked out of the med lab and down a hallway that looked somewhat familiar to Kit.

"where are we going?" she asked.

"outside" Megatron answered.

"really" Kit asked her eyes growing bright.

"I heard fresh air is good for humans" Megatron looked down at her "am I right"

"fresh air is good" Kit agreed. She hadn't see the sun in a while and was growing tired of the water playing in the light across the walls.

Once outside Megatron let Kit on the ground "don't you try anything human." Kit didn't answer, she tilted her head back and looked into the bright blue sky. It was a beautiful cloudless day. Kit smiled and looked back down, she saw a nice big rock to climb and ran over to it. Once on top she looked up at Megatron.

"why are you being so nice to me?" she asked.

Megatron shrugged "dunno…"

Kit narrowed her eyes "is it because you are trying to be my friend and then get information out of me?"

Megatron smiled "I don't think that would work seeing as you've already figured that plan out, now im not going to try it"

"oh" Kit sat down.

Megatron looked down at the young girl and a sudden feeling came over him, he knelt down next to her and put a large finger under her chin and softly pushed her head up. "you're my pet now and I suppose im supposed to take care of my pet" that was his explanation.

Kit shrugged "you do have to take care of your pets" she nodded in agreement.

"Ratchet how much longer?" Optimus asked over the communications.

"uh, well a few more hours" Ratchet said "were pretty far away still. You had better let Carissa get some sleep"

"alright" Optimus ended the communications and turned to Carissa "ya hear that, get some rest in the back"

Carissa nodded and went into the back, she lay on the cot her eyes wide open, she had no intention of sleeping.

Optimus then noticed that Ironhide had pulled off to the side of the road. "uh Optimus" Ironhide's voice broke out "I'll catch up, just keep going"

"alright" Optimus didn't bother to ask questions, he just continued on, all he wanted was to make Carissa happy and get her sister back.

Rowan was pinned to the seat by Ironhide "would you stop that!"

"stop what" Rowan asked innocently "you mean this?" she ran her fingers along the middle of the seat.

Ironhide shook over top of her "yes that" he said.

Rowan smiled "alright" she leaned closer to him and whispered "then I'll do this" she kissed him lightly on the lips and pulled back, she smiled at him and then looked at the road pointedly. "don't we have somewhere to go?"

Ironhide grimaced "you'll pay for that, leading me only like that"

Rowan shook her head and placed and hand in front of his face to stop him. "not now, we have a friend to save"

Ironhide growled "you'll pay for that, later" with that he disappeared and drove off, Rowan certainly was in a better mood after that.


	12. Chapter 12

Kit wasn't sure what to make of Megatron's behavior, sure he was being nice, but that was completely unlike him…unless he had an ulterior motive, which wasn't unlike him

Kit wasn't sure what to make of Megatron's behavior, sure he was being nice, but that was completely unlike him…unless he had an ulterior motive, which wasn't unlike him. She sighed heavily, looking over at the Decepticon leader who was currently facing the ocean. They had been out here forever, or so it seemed, the sun was just beginning to set over the horizon…

"_You know, maybe if he's being nice to me I can be nice to him too."_

Kit slowly got up from the rock she had been sitting on and cautiously walked over to the Decepticon leader. Carefully she placed a hand on his leg, she ran a hand over some of the metal, it was rough from so many years of battle, and it was cold. Kit looked up at him, but he looked straight ahead as if she wasn't even there.

She sighed heavily, "I don't think the Autobot base is too far from here, I'm not sure of the exact location, but it can't be that far. And I know that Sam and Mikaela are with the Autobots…"

"So I've finally broken you?" he asked in a sinisterly amused voice as he looked down at her.

Kit felt her checks redden a bit and she quickly averted from his gaze saying in a softer voice, "I just thought I'd be nice to you since you were being nice to me, I really don't want you to hurt anybody."

"In order to win this war I must hurt people."

"Well, you and the Autobots can fight your war, I honestly don't know enough about them to really care what happens to any of them, but I just don't want my sister and Rowan involved in all this."

Megatron smirked, "What about that Witwicky boy and his mate?"

"I've never met them to really care what happens to them."

"You're terrible human."

Kit sighed, "I guess I've been around you too long."

Megatron groaned, nudging her away from him with his leg, "Don't try to flatter me."

Kit moved back a bit, but she was only a couple feet away. Crossing her arms she said in a confident voice, "As if I want to flatter you. When can I go home?"

He growled, obviously annoyed, "Never human, you are my slave and when I grow sick of you, you will be terminated."

Kit looked down at her feet…here she thought she had been making progress with him only to realize she was getting absolutely no where. And in a soft voice, a voice that tried to hide the hurt but couldn't, she asked, "Could I at least get a change of clothes?"

-

"Hey Optimus, how far are we from the base?" Carissa asked growing ever more anxious as the hours ticked by.

"We're about two minutes away," he answered in a matter-of-fact voice, "The base is underwater, so we'll have to—

But he didn't get to finish his sentence as Carissa suddenly pulled up the lock on the door, yanked the door open, and jumped out, doing a few rolls on the ground before getting up and running off in the direction of the Pacific Ocean. She had been lucky that Optimus hadn't been going very fast, but she didn't care. She was determined to get to her sister first.

"Carissa!" Optimus shouted before coming to a stop and transforming.

This caused the rest of the Autobots to stop, wondering what was going on. Optimus explained to them in a breath that Carissa had run off and they agreed to help look for her and hopefully find her incase the Decepticons showed up.

-

Rowan groaned as she stepped out of Ironhide and he transformed. Ironhide grumbled as he picked Rowan up and placed her on his shoulder growling, "Tell that friend of yours that if she runs away again I'll turn her into ash."

"Like I'd let you do that."

The mech snorted, "Let me know if you start to fall off. I'll think about catching you."

Rowan crossed her arms, "You know it'd break your heart if I died. You wouldn't have anyone to fight with anymore."

"I hate it when you're right."

Rowan simply grinned and moved closer to his audio receptor saying, "Now, you shall look for Carissa while I annoy you further by whispering sweet nothings in your audio receptor."

"Oh…joy…mushy crap."

"Just for you, love." And she traced her finger lightly along his armor, causing him to shudder a bit, "You like that?"

He didn't say anything as he began looking around for Carissa, trying to pick up her energy signature. He had to bite back a grin as he heard Rowan say, "You know, it makes me rather jealous that a gorgeous Autobot such as yourself is looking for another female instead of paying attention to the one he has now." And she stroked his armor again, drawing invisible circles as she teased the sensors that were on his armor.

"You're making it awfully difficult to concentrate I hope you know," he growled, trying to hide his pleasure.

Rowan smirked, "Good, so your attention is on me. You're a hottie, you know that right?"

And this time when she teased his sensors, she struck a sensitive one that caused him to shudder so bad that he immediately seized her from his shoulder and held her to his face and breathed lustfully, "I'm going to tear you apart when we get back to the base."

She grinned, "I took that the wrong way."

Ironhide smiled and placed her back on his shoulder.

-

Carissa tore through a small forest, desperately trying to get away from the Autobots so that she could find her sister. She didn't know why, but she had a gut feeling that she was running straight towards her sister. She didn't know if it was that form of telepathy that some twins had, but she just felt as if she kept running in the direction she was going that she would come across Kit. And her gut feeling was soon confirmed…when she broke out of the forest, she saw Kit standing there, beside some transformer that she had never seen before.

From the looks of him she could tell that she wouldn't like him, but that didn't stop her from what she did next. She ran forward, as silently as she could, ignoring the transformer completely, and glomped her sister, causing Kit to suddenly shriek in terror until she turned around and saw it was her sister.

"Oh my God! Carissa what are you doing here?" Kit asked feeling completely dumbfounded.

"When you sent that text message, Ratchet was able to use my phone to trace your location, so the Autobots know—

Kit quickly placed a hand over Carissa's mouth, just as Megatron bellowed, "Human, you _imbecile_! You gave away the location of our base!"

Kit turned to him, shoving her sister out of his way, "L-Look Megatron I, I can explain!"

The Decepticon leader seized her in one of his scissor-like hands and squeezed, cutting her metallic flesh, and he snarled, "Just what did you tell her in that message you sent?"

Kit knew she was screwed and felt fear course through her when she heard Carissa shout, "Leave her alone you big oversized trash can!"

"Carissa stay out of this!" Kit hollered, not wanting anything to happen to her sister and she had to close her eyes as Megatron kneeled down and flicked her away with his free hand.

"What did you tell her?!" he demanded venomously.

"I just told her how Soundwave made me immortal and that you and Optimus were brothers, I didn't know that the Autobots would be able to trace my phone…I didn't know Carissa would tell them about the message…"

Megatron squeezed her harder, causing her to cry out in pain as oil leaked from her severed circuits and began to stain her shirt. Kit wanted to cry. From the way that Megatron had acted earlier that day she had believed for the smallest moment that he could be trusted, that he wasn't so bad of a guy once you got to know him, but oh she would never allow herself to believe that again.

Megatron growled and opened his comlink to all channels before speaking into it, "Decepticons, I am transmitting my coordinates to you as I speak. Report to my location at once, the Autobots have discovered the location of our base." And then he ended the transmission. He then turned to Carissa and glaring down at her he asked, "How far behind you are the Autobots?"

"Not very far, so don't try anything stupid."

"Hmph, I'm not the stupid one."

Carissa then watched in horror as one by one Decepticons began appearing from the depths of the ocean, first Starscream, then four others she didn't recognize. Megatron didn't turn to them and simply ordered, "Decepticons, sound off."

"Starscream, sir."

"Soundwave, sir."

"Barricade, sir."

"Blackout, sir."

"Brawl, sir."

Carissa swallowed hard, _"Oh God, I blew the Autobots cover, when they find me they'll be ambushed!"_

Kit looked down at her sister, sensing her perplexity, "Carissa, get out of here now!"

But before she could run, Starscream seized her and lifted her in his hand to his optic level. Carissa struggled, yelling, "Put me down you slagheap!"

Starscream's optics narrowed, "I don't like her. Megatron, permission to destroy her?"

"Denied, for now."

Starscream grinned viciously just as Optimus and Ratchet emerged from the forest. Both Optimus and the Autobot medic looked surprised to see the Decepticons there, waiting for them…

Optimus immediately knew something was wrong, "Where's Carissa?"

Megatron chuckled, "Concerned about one human but not the other? I'd have to say that's a new low for you Optimus."

Kit was hit with a feeling of slight anger towards the Autobot leader. Had he forgotten about her, or was he just rescuing her because Carissa kept annoying him about it?

Optimus scowled beneath his faceplate, "Kit was my next priority Megatron."

The Decepticon leader was just about to make a snarky remark to that, but Kit beat him to the punch, "Next priority? Just what kind of _Autobot_ are you?! You value one of us more than the other?"

"Kit, calm down, I can explain it," Carissa called out, seeing that her sister was obviously ticked off.

Megatron smirked; perhaps Kit had been right when she told him that she had been around him too long. Perhaps she had developed some loyalties to him…or she was developing the loyalties now without even realizing it.

"Megatron, hand over Carissa _and_ Kit now and we will leave," declared Optimus, Ironhide and Bumblebee emerging from the woods as he said that.

-

Rowan took one look at the situation and remarked, "Well, this certainly isn't good. What do you say you and I attack the Decepticons from behind?"

"I don't want you getting hurt Rowan."

The girl had to smile when she heard him say that. "I knew you cared about me," she stated, picking on him.

-

The Decepticon leader simply scoffed at the Autobot leader's declaration. "A hostage is always a good thing to have Prime," Megatron said, gesturing to Carissa, "But as for Kit, she makes quite the perfect slave…I'm not handing her back over to you under any circumstances."

Carissa growled and went to say something, but Starscream began squeezing her before she had the chance. And since she could feel her ribs about to pop, she did the only thing that came to mind. She bit down into the wires of Starscream's finger joints, causing him to gasp in shock as the wires were severed…electrocuting Carissa in the process.

The girl screamed in pain before she fell limp in Starscream's hand. The Decepticon second in command appeared to be highly disappointed as he said, "The flesh bag killed herself before I got the chance to kill her…"

"Carissa no!" shrieked Kit.

Megatron snorted, "I have no use for a dead human. Get rid of it Starscream."

Starscream threw Carissa's lifeless body back over to the Autobots, and Optimus quickly caught her, sadness evident in his optics as he said, "Autobots retreat."

Not questioning his orders, the rest of the Autobots complied and they quickly disappeared back into the forest.

"Well, that was the lamest battle ever," Starscream declared.

Megatron ignored his comment and instead gave the order, "Decepticons, report back to your previous duties. Soundwave, look for a new base location."

There was a resounding, "Yes sir." And the Decepticons returned to base, all except Megatron of course.

Megatron loosened his grip on Kit and examined the injuries he had inflicted upon her, "I guess you have been punished enough for your stupidity."

Kit squeezed her eyes together and turned her back to him, she didn't want him to see her cry. But she whimpered, "Could you please set me down?"

He turned her in his hand so he could see her face, even though she wasn't looking up at him. "What is your malfunction? Your optics are leaking lubricant."

"Carissa's dead!" she sobbed and then buried her face in her hands, turning away from him once more.

Megatron then understood that heartbreak and grief were probably two of the worst pains in the universe. But he was surprised when he realized he felt sorry for the gynoid that was currently in his hand. And knowing he would never forgive himself for acting this nice, he set Kit on the ground and said in a soft voice, "Go find the Autobots before they get too far."

Kit looked up at him completely shocked, "Y-You're letting me go?"

"Yes, now get going before I change my mind."

The girl quickly turned from him and took a few steps towards the forest and then stopped. For some reason she just didn't have the heart to go, the heart to walk away from Megatron.

"Human, why'd you stop?"

She dried her tear stained face and turned to him with a smirk on her face, "Just what would your troops think if they found out you let me go? You don't want them calling you a big softy now, do you? I can't see why you can't wait a few minutes for me to get back."

"Come back?" Megatron asked confused.

"I want to stay with you."

A human…stay with the Decepticons? It was unheard of! Megatron looked down at Kit, "W-Why?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, maybe because I like you a lot more than that Optimus Prime guy."

Megatron smirked after hearing that, "Alright I'll wait, but don't keep me here all night or else there will be hell to pay when you get back."

"Yes sir!" she saluted and then quickly ran off into the forest, in the direction the Autobots had left in, to pay her final respects to her sister.

-

Optimus paced nervously back and forth while he watched Ratchet examine Carissa. The only good news he had heard from the Autobot medic so far was that Carissa was not dead, like Starscream had thought her to be. After Ratchet ran a few more scans he turned to Optimus and said, "She'll be just fine. It appears she just got a good jolt from Starscream is all, she's got a few burns, but she'll pull through as if nothing ever happened."

The Autobot leader breathed a sigh of relief as Ratchet went off to tell the rest of the Autobots that Carissa would be okay. Optimus stayed by Carissa's side though, he wanted to be there when she woke up.

He knew in the last few days that they had been together that he had formed a strong bond with her. He cared a lot about her and he didn't want anything to happen to her…and it had nearly killed him today when he thought she had died. Optimus shivered at the thought.

Carissa was a unique girl, one that could never be replaced. He had kissed her once, but that had only been to calm her down…he could hardly wait to kiss her out of love.

-

Kit was nearly out of breath by the time she caught up with the Autobots on the other side of the forest. It was getting dark, so it was harder to see, and she didn't realize where she was until she almost crashed head on with Ratchet's leg. "Oh, hey Ratchet," she exclaimed, startling the medic.

"Kit?!" he remarked shocked, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see Carissa," she answered softly.

"Megatron let you?"

She nodded.

"Well, Optimus is with her right now waiting for her to wake up—

"You mean to tell me she's alive?!"

"Yes, she only got a pretty good jolt…maybe you should go visit Rowan until Carissa wakes up."

Kit nodded, "Okay, where is she?"

Ratchet gestured over to Ironhide, who was in his vehicle form, his windows heavily tinted, tinted a degree or two more than they usually were. "She's in there with him…but I should warn you, I have every reason to believe that they are romantically involved and since Ironhide's windows are tinted darker than usual, they are probably doing something quite intimate at the moment, so I suggest you knock before entering."

Kit chuckled, "Advice taken." And she ran off towards Ironhide.

-

After Ironhide and Rowan had learned the news that Carissa was going to be okay, the weapons expert took the girl to the most secluded area away from the Autobots he could find, yet still be in their sight. He quickly transformed and told Rowan to get in so she could get some rest, but as soon as she was in, he slammed the door shut and locked the doors so that she couldn't get out. He then activated his holoform and had just pinned Rowan to the backseat when there was a knock at his door.

He growled, "Who is it?"

"Just me, Kit…sorry if I interrupted anything."

"Kit?" Rowan remarked. She then proceeded to push Ironhide off of her and climbed over the front seat. She quickly unlocked the door that Kit had knocked on and opened it, nearly knocking Kit over in the process as she exclaimed, "What on Earth are you doing here?"

"Megatron gave me a momentary reprieve…so here I am."

"Well, you sure are a sight for sore eyes."

Kit smirked, "Yeah I guess. Ratchet told me that you and Ironhide have a little fling going on here."

Rowan felt her cheeks redden, "Um…I wonder how he knows…"

"Oh the next time I see him I am going to pound his face into the ground," exclaimed Ironhide bitterly.

Kit laughed nervously, "Well, I'll let you guys get back to whatever it was you were doing."

"Alright, but thanks for dropping by."

"No problem," replied Kit as she gave a small wave and headed over to visit her sister.

Ironhide immediately shut his door and locked all of them again. Rowan shook her head, "You don't have any patience do you?"

"I don't when it comes to you," he replied as his holoform appeared in front of her. He proceeded to push her into the back seat where he pinned her yet again.

"Before you do anything," Rowan spoke up, "There are a couple rules I should lay out."

"Rules?" scoffed Ironhide.

"Yes. First rule, we will not take things too quickly, and second, the clothes stay on."

Ironhide smirked, "Good, I can still torture you like you tortured me earlier." And before Rowan could protest, he leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss.

-

Optimus could feel himself beginning to slip off into a recharge as he waited for Carissa to wake up, but he refused to let himself sleep until she had woken up. He wasn't kept waiting very much longer though as Carissa suddenly stirred and then her eyes slowly opened. Optimus smiled down at her and asked in a soft voice, "How you feeling?"

She couldn't help but smile back when she saw the loving expression on his face, and she answered in a tired voice, "A lot better now that I've seen you…where's Kit?"

Optimus sighed heavily, not wanting to tell her the news now, but he knew there was no point in putting it off until later. "Carissa," he began, "After you were electrocuted, Starscream gave you back to us because we thought you were dead. I ordered a retreat so that Ratchet could examine you, and we didn't have time to get her."

"Oh," Carissa replied softly, sadness evident in her voice.

Optimus reached down and gently stroked the side of her face with his finger. "I promised you that we will get your sister back, and I have every intention of upholding that promise. We'll try again tomorrow, but this time stay near me."

Carissa's smile returned, "Alright, I trust you unconditionally you know."

"Then perhaps now would be the appropriate time to tell you."

The girl sat up with a curious expression on her face, "Tell me what?"

Optimus' holoform suddenly appeared in front of her, offering her a hand to help her stand up. Carissa took his hand and allowed him to help her to her feet, but once she was on her feet, he helped her a little further than that. Optimus pulled her against him, swallowing her in his powerful arms, holding her close, gently, lovingly, and he breathed with the utmost passion, "Carissa I…I don't want it to be a secret that I have feelings for you."

Carissa looked up at him, beaming, "Y-You do?"

"Yes…I don't know what I would do if I lost you, and what happened today made me realize that. I want to be with you Carissa, more than anything."

"Well, you aren't alone on those feelings because I feel the same way about you," she confessed wholeheartedly, "But how are we going to make this work, I mean, after all, you are a giant robot and I am a small, frail human."

"Love will find a way," he breathed before leaning down and capturing her lips in a kiss.

Carissa sighed contently as she accepted Optimus' kiss and kissed him back. And this kiss was so much different than the one Optimus had given her earlier as a way to reassure her about her sister. This one was delivered with power, with compassion, and with the intent of never to stop…that was until someone cleared their throat.

Both Optimus and Carissa broke the kiss and looked to where they had heard the person, only to see none other than Kit standing there with a smirk on her face, "I got dirt on both of you now. And just what is up with you and Rowan both forming relationships with giant robots? I feel just a tad unloved here."

Carissa beamed again as she broke from Optimus' embrace and ran over and hugged her sister. "Kit!" she exclaimed thrilled to see her sister, "What are you doing here? Did Megatron let you go?"

"He did," Kit answered hugging her sister back then let her go saying, "I don't want to hug you too long and make Optimus jealous now."

Carissa saw Optimus smile from the corner of her eye and replied, "Don't worry about it. Just why did Megatron have the change of heart?"

Kit shrugged, "Beats me."

Carissa smiled, "Well, if you're feeling that unloved there's always Ratchet or Bumblebee."

Kit fidgeted nervously before clearing her throat, calming herself before she remarked, "No it's alright. You see, I'm going back to Megatron."

The elder twin's jaw dropped, "Going back?! Don't you think he's tortured you enough?!"

Optimus came up from behind Carissa, "Kit, I don't think that is a wise decision. Isn't that blood on your shirt a result from an injury Megatron inflicted upon you?"

"I'll get it fixed," she answered, "And I promise I'll be okay, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. And please trust me when I say I won't reveal to the Decepticons any information about you guys, but I won't reveal any information about them to you either."

"I…guess that's fair," Carissa stated, her mood ruined, "Just why are you going back though?"

"I just feel that my place is with them."

Carissa sighed heavily, "Alright, but if they decide to kill you, come back to us."

"Will do," Kit responded, "I'll see you guys at the next battle."

"Until then, but be careful!" Carissa said.

Kit nodded before disappearing back into the forest. After she was out of sight, Optimus took Carissa in his arms and exclaimed, "Don't worry about her, this was her choice. Now you've had a long day, so I am recommending that you get some sleep."

Carissa turned to him smiling up at him, "As you command."

His holoform disappeared momentarily as Optimus proceeded to transform into his vehicle mode. He opened his door for Carissa to get in, and once she was in, he closed the door. The girl immediately went to the backseat where she laid down. She felt the seat adjust suddenly, it had become softer, and when she looked, she realized that the back of the seat had folded back, creating what could have passed for a double bed. And Optimus' holoform appeared beside her.

She grinned as he took her in his arms and said, "I still don't have any blankets, and someone needs to keep you warm."

"Thank you," she breathed.

"Sweet dreams Carissa."

"Sweet dreams Optimus."

And it wasn't long before they both fell asleep.

-

Ironhide had never tickled a person so much in his life as he had just tickled Rowan. The only reason why he had stopped was because she was laughing so hard she could hardly breathe. And as he held her against him he could tell that she was very tired, so he suggested, "Let's sleep in the bed."

She looked up at him confused. He smiled down at her and opening one of his doors, he carried her out to the bed of his truck form. When he lifted her up into it, Rowan smirked when she saw an air mattress there big enough to fit both her and Ironhide on it.

"I see you came prepared," she remarked as she laid down on the mattress.

Ironhide smiled as he laid down beside her, pulling a few blankets over them, "You never know what may happen."

"Let's just hope it doesn't rain."

"Don't worry, I've already checked the radar, we're all clear."

Rowan smiled as Ironhide wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close to him, and she whispered, "Good night Ironhide."

"Night Rowan."

And the two of them soon drifted off into a fitful sleep.

-

Kit was exhausted by the time she made it back to Megatron, and he could quite clearly tell. But he also noticed something else. "You're a lot happier than when you left here," he mused.

"Carissa didn't die," she replied smiling.

"That's what I get for listening to Starscream," he said and then proceeded to scoop up Kit in his hand carefully, "Let's get you back inside, you look exhausted."

"I am," she confessed.

Megatron then returned to the Decepticon base and went immediately to his quarters. He eyed the cage that was on his desk but decided he wouldn't put Kit in there, at least for the night. Instead he went over to his recharge birth and laid down upon it, placing Kit on his chest.

"Let me see your phone," he said in a commanding voice, in a voice to let Kit know that this was an order.

Kit looked at him skeptically before taking her phone out of her pocket and handing it to him. It was quite amusing watching him trying to hold the small device, but he managed to do so, and he scanned it, not only finding the location of the Autobot base, but that text message that Kit had sent as well. He read it, only to discover that Kit had told him the truth. _"I suppose I can trust her,"_ he thought, but nonetheless, he crushed the phone.

"Hey!" Kit shouted.

"I can't risk you accidentally putting us in jeopardy again."

Kit grumbled a bit before she laid down on Megatron's chest. The Decepticon leader placed a hand over her and commanded the lights to go off, which they did. But not too long after the lights had gone off, Kit spoke up, "Uh Megatron…I'm cold."

The Decepticon leader sighed heavily. He knew he didn't have any blankets, and he guessed his spark was not keeping her warm either since he had extra armor there now to prevent any mishaps, such as when the Allspark was placed in his chest, from happening again.

Growling a bit, Megatron commanded the lights to come back on and when they had, he set Kit down on the bed beside him. And Kit was more than stunned when a man with long, silver hair, blood red eyes, with a tall, muscular body suddenly appeared before her. "You mention this to anyone," said the man, "I will have your head."

"Megatron?!"

"Yes…"

"How are you doing whatever it is you're doing?"

"This is my holoform, now come on, let's get to bed."

And they proceeded to lie down, Megatron holding Kit close to him to keep her warm. He commanded the lights to go off again and it wasn't long before they both drifted into sleep, Kit feeling as if she had the protection of a thousand armies.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Kit woke up still wrapped up in Megatron's arms. She was nice and warm now; she had never been this warm or comforted by a giant robot in his holoform before. She closed her eyes again only to hear an alarm go off. She groaned and felt Megatron leave. She looked behind her and saw Megatron had activated his true self and looked down at Kit, "Now remember…you mention this you are dead."

Kit quickly nodded her head back and forth getting the picture and not wanting anything to happen she would obey. She looked down at the pieces of her phone and sighed. There went her only communication to Carissa. She watched Megatron get up and then take a hold of her in his clawed hand. Walking out of the room everyone made a clear path for the Decepticon leader.

Megatron decided to keep his mouth shut to Starscream about the human female. If he did tell him that she had lived then he would have found out that he let Kit run off. All the Decepticons surrounded Megatron and then said, "Sir, the Autobots are leaving."

Megatron smiled and said, "Follow them Starscream and find out where their base is…also…find out about the Witwicky boy. Revenge will be mine."

The Autobots had left early that day to try to get away from the Decepticons. Since Kit was going to be staying with the Decepticons there was no point of fighting them at the moment that was unless they started it. Carissa didn't even realize Optimus' holoform had left her early that morning and started driving. She stretched out in the back of the cab and found him missing. She looked up to the front and found him driving. "Morning, how did you sleep?" he asked.

"I slept very well, thanks to you." Optimus smiled and then Carissa bent down and gave him a kiss on the lips. "You know you're lucky that this holoform isn't driving."

Optimus chuckled and said, "Well….you better take a seat before people start freaking out that the truck driver is kissing a mysterious beautiful woman." Carissa blushed bright red when he said this and sat down lightly in the passenger seat and started stroking the leather. She felt the whole cab shutter as she did this. She looked over at Optimus' holoform who looked like he was about to lose control.

"You better stop right now…not while I'm driving." Optimus said through his gritted teeth. Carissa quickly stopped and took hold of on of Optimus' hands. Seeing that Kit didn't want to come home now, Carissa didn't know what to do. She and Kit were bound with a special force that only twins have. But one thing was for certain, she'd know when her sister was in pain or trouble. She'd feel it.

"So what are we going to do now? I mean….the Autobots?" asked Carissa.

Optimus looked at Carissa and replied, "Well…we will defend cities from the Decepticons…we will not start any fights."

"Well I know that. You never do." Then she thought about it, "You're going to have to tell Ironhide."

Optimus chuckled and replied, "Yes. Yes I will."

Rowan was sitting in Ironhide's driver's seat having her hands on the steering wheel. She would gently stroke it to torture Ironhide and then stop so that she didn't distract him…too much. "So Ironhide…since we're going back to the base where am I going to be sleeping at?"

Ironhide started laughing and replied deeply, "With me of course."

Rowan smiled and then stroked his leather interior. Ironhide jerked and exclaimed, "Stop it!"

"You know you like it," she replied laughing.

Ironhide mentally shook his head. This girl knew all his weak spots and most of them were what he didn't know about. He was shocked at how many she found while just being inside of him. Suddenly he pulled his seat belts out and wrapped around her so that she couldn't move or get free.

"HEY!" she yelled.

"You started it I'm finishing it." He laughed.

As the Autobots drove down the road they came from to get to the Decepticons Starscream flew high above them watching them carefully. "Megatron sir, permission to attack."

Megatron's voice rang in Starscream's auto receptor he nearly flipped in the air, "NO YOU MAY NOT STARSCREAM! YOU ATTACK THEY WON'T SHOW US THEIR BASE!" Starscream grumbled and kept a low profile watching the Autobots. Megatron groaned and rubbed his scissors like fingers on the bridge of his nose. "Why does he do that to me?"

"I don't know…but too bad you destroyed my phone," sighed Kit.

Megatron looked down at her, "Why shouldn't have I?"

"Because you'd find their base easier, and plus I know where it is." She smiled. Megatron's optics lit up and called Starscream back to the base. "You'll take us there then."

Kit smiled and replied, "Nope, I'm staying neutral right now." Megatron growled and picked her up and said, "Well if you don't then I'm sure you won't mind Soundwave picking it out for you."

Kit smiled at him and said, "Well if I die in the process you'd lose your way to find the Autobot base…because I'm sure they're just about there and Starscream is coming back so…I don't think you'll find out. I basically have you in my grasp…this is pretty cool."

Kit started laughing. Megatron knew she was right and he couldn't pressure this human. "Then maybe I should have made you go with them and told my Decepticons that you were my spy."

Kit looked at him and said, "I may be able to do that…"

Megatron smiled. He was glad that he got through to the human. Megatron looked at his Decepticon troops and saw they were staring at him. "What's the matter with you get back to work."

The Decepticons quickly scattered and got back to what they were doing before Megatron and the human got their attention. Megatron picked up his human and carried her back to his room. They had much to plan.

The Autobots got back to their base and Rowan with Ironhide went to Ironhide's room alone. No one dared asked what they were going to do, but they snickered when they knocked on the door and then ran off. Ironhide yelling at the top of his air filters and started firing down the hall at the Autobots who knocked on the door.

While Ironhide was busy trying to get privacy Optimus and Carissa went to their room and there Optimus sat her down on his bed. He laid down and closed his optics. Soon enough his holoform was right next to her and he swallowed her up in his arms to where only her head was visible. "So…what are we going to do now? You got me trapped, I can't move…"

"We're just going to lay here in silence and talk." Optimus whispered.

Carissa smiled snuggled deeper into Optimus' embrace feeling his warmth all around her. She put her head under his chin and gently kissed his neck and whispered, "I love you."

Optimus smiled and replied, "I love you more."

In Rowan's and Ironhide's room the two had been kissing and torturing one another. Though they didn't do the naughty, they still were all over each other. Ironhide with his holoform activated was on top Rowan and had her arms pinned down above her head. "Here comes the tickle monster!"

"NO!" she cried out and started wiggling. Ironhide laughed and started tickling her and she kicked her leg in reflex and kicked Ironhide in a bad spot. He rolled off of her and trying so hard not to cry.

"Are you alright!? I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Ironhide!" Ironhide looked up at her and disappeared. She looked over at Ironhide's true body and watched it transform. "Oh shit…I'm in big trouble now."

Ironhide started laughing and went to grab Rowan, but she quickly dodged out of the way. "Man, you grab like a girl."

"You're going to regret saying that." Ironhide grumbled.

"Yeah…when you catch me," she replied.

Ironhide put his hands on either side of Rowan and started closing in on her. She quickly jumped out before he could clasp his hands around her small body, "As I said, when you catch me."

Ironhide growled and finally put his hands over top of Rowan and felt her squirm around under his hands. "Well…you're going to regret saying it…I got you now."

He lifted his hand and found Rowan there looking up at him and asked, "What are you going to do to me Ironhide? I mean…you couldn't live without me in your life."

Ironhide smiled and replied, "I know that. You're too special, but I think you can o see Dr. Ratchet. You are looking not like yourself."

"Dr. Ratchet!?" she exclaimed. She tried getting out of her boyfriend's grasp, but no use. She liked Dr. Ratchet fine, but she had seen him on his bad moods and it scared her to death. They entered the med bay and Ironhide shouted for Ratchet to come out.

"Ratchet!"

"What do you want Ironhide?" Ratchet grumbled from his office.

"Hey, old buddy…Rowan doesn't look so good."

Ratchet looked at her and then saw Ironhide blink. He had enough time to play around. "On yes…she doesn't look good, let me see her."

"Ironhide!" exclaimed Rowan. Ironhide just laughed and handed her over to Ratchet. Ratchet gently put her on a metal table and did scans on her.

"It's worse than I feared."

"What's the matter with me!?" she yelled.

Ratchet looked to Ironhide and then looked down at Rowan and said, "It seems you have caught Gullibility. Meaning….you fall for everything you hear."

After that was said the two started rolling. Rowan huffed and picked up a small human sized wrench and smacked Ratchet's finger with it. Ratchet stopped laughing looked down at Rowan with the wrench and laughed some more. Rowan didn't like being laughed at. Not one bit. She crossed her arms and turned her back to the two Autobots. Ratchet then noticed that she wasn't the least bit pleased with them. He looked to Ironhide and said, "I think you and her need to work out something…she doesn't look happy."

Rowan turned around at that second and asked, "What gave you that idea?" The two Autobots looked at one another and said nothing. Ironhide gently grabbed a hold of Rowan and walked off with her kicking and screaming trying to get loose.

Back at the Decepticon base Megatron had Kit already to go spy on the Autobots. They'd find their base soon enough. Megatron smiled and said, "You may go now."

"That wouldn't be wise….my sister and I can feel one another's pain and feelings. If she didn't feel something bad, she'd know something going on."

Megatron sighed, he didn't know when he started feeling, feelings for this human, but he didn't want to part with her yet. "We'll wait to do this…right now we can wait."

Kit was confused, the main reason she was going to do this was to save her hide from Megatron and to live longer, but Megatron had different plans now. He wanted Kit with him knowing that she was safe with him. Megatron had Kit in his room and he threw the cage away. He went over to his bed and had the human sit on his chest. This was really confusing to Kit. Megatron did show kindness to her very rarely, but kindness like this? No way.

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" replied Megatron.

"Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden? You're not going to have me spy on the Autobots…I just think there's something weird going on with you." Kit pointed out.

Megatron suddenly grabbed her real tight and said, "I can be mean if I choose to be. But it seems as though you're rubbing off on me."

Kit smiled. She felt her heart start beating faster and faster. Could it be she was falling for Megatron like her sister fell for Optimus so quickly? She wanted to slap herself because she was falling for the Decepticon leader. She couldn't believe she was falling for the Decepticon leader. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Megatron quickly got up put her in the cage and sat down at his computer. "Come in," he growled.

The door slightly opened and there was Thundercracker peaking in. "What do you want?"

The door shook and Thundercracker spoke, "Uh…I was just curious sir, if I could see the human? We need to make sure all her systems are okay…I mean from yesterday."

Megatron looked at Kit and then took her out gently. Checked the spots where he had cut her. "There's nothing there Thundercracker. She heals fast."

Thundercracker nodded and slammed the door. Megatron shook his head and whispered, "They're trying to take you away from me."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I think they're thinking I spend too much time with you….but the real reason is that I can't trust them with a human. They could easily kill you and not think about it."

"So that's the main reason why you're with me all the time?" she asked.

"Yes, the only reason why I slept with you last night was because I didn't think you deserved the cage…you needed to be in something comfortable, I mean we are not like we used to be. If you're going to stay here then better be treated nicely…or your sister will know something is going on."

"That's the main reason why they came before…" Kit replied, "But what about just a few minutes ago?"

"That…It's the easiest way to talk to a human."

"Oh." Kit replied and said no more.

"How many times do I have to say it? I'm sorry!" yelled Ironhide. Rowan looked up at him and then turned away. Ironhide growled and blew up part of his wall. Rowan jumped a little bit and turn towards him.

"Will you stop that please? That's the third time you have shot at that wall." Rowan whispered.

"You have not accepted my apology," he growled.

Rowan sighed and replied, "I'm sorry Ironhide. I'm sorry for even challenging you in the first place…I just didn't think you'd send me to Ratchet."

Ironhide transformed and his holoform appeared right next to her. He gently put his arms around her and kissed her sweet lips. Rowan was so shocked at how gentle he could be. She never knew. She kissed back with the same force and then felt Ironhide gently caressing her body. Her body made a shudder and she smiled while kissing her and then pulled away.

"Do you not like that?" he whispered.

"Oh I do…its just that…I'm ticklish there….you of all people should know that."

"Oh yes…I forgot. I'm sorry my dear." He replied and started tickling her. She started screaming and kicking, but Ironhide easily put all his holoform weight on top of her and continued tickling.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR!" she screamed.

"What isn't fair?" he laughed.

"YOU'RE NOT HUMAN! THIS ISN'T FAIR!" she screamed again. Ironhide continued laughing and continued tickling his love.

With Optimus and Carissa the two were still snuggled together and sleeping. They were woken up by the laughs of Ironhide and Rowan. "What's going on?" asked Carissa.

"I don't know…let's go see what's happening." Optimus' holoform disappeared and he activated his real body. He gently picked up Carissa and put her on his shoulder. They walked out of the room and came to Ironhide's door. There standing there was a scared Sam and Mikaela.

"What are they doing? I'm afraid to knock." Whispered Sam.

Optimus looked at the door and knocked. The sounds stopped and gasping was the only sound they heard. Everyone was curious as to what was going on. The door opened and Ironhide started yelling, "What is the meaning of this! This is my room and—

Ironhide suddenly stopped seeing it was Optimus Prime and saluted, "I'm sorry sir…I thought…"

Suddenly Rowan started laughing so hard at what was going on. She couldn't stop. Ironhide turned around and then looked back at Optimus.

"What were you two doing? We could hear you all the way in my room." Optimus stated.

"I was just tickling her and she was laughing and screaming."

Optimus nodded and looked down at Sam and Mikaela. Ironhide's optics grew big seeing the two humans were there and then looked at Optimus closer and saw Carissa standing there trying so hard not to laugh. Her whole face was red. "Uh…"

Optimus then said, "Don't be so noisy."

Ironhide was speechless and watched as Optimus left the room and then the humans went their way. When Optimus and Carissa got back to his room they started laughing so hard. They couldn't believe at what happened. It was too funny. They got back on the bed and Optimus activated his holoform and took Carissa in his arms. "I could lay like this the whole day," she whispered.

Optimus looked down at her and replied, "Yes…yes it is quite peaceful."

Megatron walked out of his room and left Kit on his desk to where she was able to walk around. She was afraid Megatron was now just going to keep her as a pet…but as long as it kept her near Megatron she was okay. Suddenly the door slightly opened and Thundercracker's voice entered, "Lord Megatron?"

Kit quickly hid behind the computer in the many cords. She heard the door open wider and Thundercracker walk in. He looked in the cage and saw nothing. Suddenly Megatron entered the room and saw Thundercracker looking like a little thief. "What do you think you are doing?"  
Thundercracker jumped fifty feet in the air and replied, "Uh…nothing sir….I was just…I was—

"Get out," he growled.

"Yes sir." He just stood frozen.

"I said get out!"

Thundercracker quickly left the room and ran down the hallways. He looked on the desk trying to find Kit. He couldn't find her. He looked on the ground on the bottom of his feet. "Kit?"

"I'm back here….kinda….caught up at the moment."

Megatron moved his computer screen and saw she was in a bundle of wires. "Well aren't you smart."

"Well I didn't want to be caught in here alone by Thundercracker," she replied.

Megatron nodded and gently pulled her out. Kit looked at herself and said, "You know you should really take me shopping soon….I need new clothes. I've been wearing the same clothes for the past how ever long I've been here."

Knowing he would stick out horribly he'd have to go with her in his holoform…though leave the base in his normal form. "We'll go tomorrow how does that sound?"

"Okay!" she exclaimed.

Megatron went to the bed with her in hand and fell asleep with his holoform and his arms around her.


	14. Chapter 14

Megatron poked Kit awake the next morning, his claw like hands that were once used in many wars now gently prodded a human awake. The human tried to wave his finger away but he was persistent. So she sat up and stretched, her shirt lifted showing off a smooth stomach. Kit yawned and rubbed her eyes.

When she saw the giant robot before her she smiled "Good morning" she said.

Megatron hesitated for a moment and then he too returned the greeting "Good morning Kit." He extended his hand and she climbed on. Kit sat in his hand and tried to put her hair to rights, she felt so dirty, what she wouldn't give for a shower and a clean pair of clothes. She felt happy Megatron was taking her to the mall today, and it wasn't just because she would get new clothes but also because she would get to spend more time with the battle hardened robot.

Megatron walked her to a small room that had been set aside for her needs and set her down. Once on the ground she walked towards the fridge which had been specially stocked and pulled out a few breakfast items which didn't take long to eat and grabbed the jug of orange juice. She didn't bother to pour herself a glass but rather drank from the jug. It took her about five minutes to fill herself up with enough food, when she had put everything away she allowed Megatron to pick her up once more and they left the room.

Megatron walked down the hall, he did not speak to Kit and she did not speak to him. Kit knew all to well the reputation he was trying to hold up and she knew that if he ever displayed mercy towards what the Decepticons thought was a lower life from his rule was gone. She respected that fact and not wishing to anger him she remained a silent prisoner. Megatron entered another room which was filled with a big monitor and a lot of buttons. To Kit it looked like some evil scientists lab where he made up plans for his new creations. Megatron took a seat in front of the computer and placed Kit on a board with flashing buttons.

"Megatron" Kit looked up at him.

"Yes Kit?" Megatron did not look at her, he was too busy pressing buttons, the monitor before him flashed with pictures and cybertronian words.

"What are you doing?" Kit asked him.

This time Megatron looked down at her "I would have thought it obvious" he said "I am looking for a form which will allow me to take you to the mall while still blending in" he told her.

"Oh!" Kit said "But…." She frowned

"But what?" Megatron looked down at her angrily, he expected her to be thankful for the change he was making.

"I thought you were too proud to change to an earth form" Kit said "I thought you were just going to land there and scare everyone into running while I steal clothes"

Megatron smiled at her "Ah, that would be fun" he said with an evil smile "but if I do that then that will attract military attention and I really do not feel like fighting Autobots with a pile of clothes in my cab" he told her.

"Right…" Kit said, she nodded "That makes sense"

Megatron nodded and figured no more talk was needed for now, he wanted to find an earth from.

As he was searching he felt Kit climbing up onto his arm, and to his shoulder. There she sat watching what he was doing.

"What form are you going to chose?" she asked.

"I don't know yet" Megatron said. He looked through a few more files not liking any of the earth forms he saw.

"Make sure you choose a cool one" Kit told him.

"Cool as in cold?" Megatron turned his head so that one blood red optic was look at her. It was obvious he was confused.

"No! Cool as in awesome, sweet, sick, radical the list goes on" she said.

"So you mean something that humans define as attractive or something that catches their attention?" Megatron asked.

"Something like that yeah" Kit nodded.

"Well my definition on what is 'cool' is different than that of your race" he said, turning his head back to the screen. "Something that can fit my size and something that is good and strong. That's what is acceptable"

"Oh" Kit said. She remained silent as Megatron looked through images. He paused at one, it was a big monster of a truck. Kit decided if monster trucks had kids this would be their baby. Megatron turned his head back to the human sitting on his shoulder.

"Do humans think this is 'cool'?" he asked.

"Yup" Kit gave him a thumbs up.

"Then this will be my form until we get back from the mall" Megatron said "you humans have such primitive ways to transport yourselves"

Kit crossed her arms "Well sorry for not being a super advanced robot race" she stuck her tongue out at him. Megatron then did something strange- he laughed. Kit raised an eyebrow.

"Now get of me human so that I can scan the form and test it out" Megatron said. Kit got off his shoulder and jumped onto the board. She watched as Megatron took a few steps back looked at the image for a moment, there were a few computer whirring sounds and then Megatron began to transform. Metal shifted and limbs disappeared and soon all that was before her was a massive truck.

"Ooooh" Kit applauded as Megatron transformed back to his robot mode, he looked no different then before and Kit was thankful for that.

"We may leave now" Megatron said. He held out his hand and Kit climbed on. Then the two walked outside the room and headed towards the outside of the base.

Once there Megatron transformed and Kit climbed in. the interior of Megatron was as awesome as the outside of him. He leather seats were the darkest black and the rest was a grey. Kit sat in the passengers seat and settled in as Megatron began to drive. Had anyone seen a silver truck racing through the dense forest area they would have thought him a professional rather than a first time driver which was what he was.

Kit had forgotten to put on her seatbelt but when the whole truck jerked and her head hit the window she did then remember safety.

"Ow" she rubbed her head trying to get rid of the little bump that had appeared.

"Are you ok Kit?" Megatron asked, he slowed down his pace a little bit so that the ride would not be as bumpy.

"I'm fine" Kit said, she dropped her hand from her head and settled back into her seat.

A few hours later Megatron reached a mall which Kit deemed as an acceptable mall to go to. Megatron parked as close to the entrance as possible he wasn't sure how far his holoform could go and he didn't really feel like vanishing in the middle of a public place and causing turmoil. Normally this would have been fun and he would have done it but now that he had a human to take care of he wasn't taking the chance of drawing attention to himself or her.

Kit got out and waited for Megatron to also climb out. His holoform gave her a quick smile and then they began the journey for clothes. Kit walked into the mall and quickly searched the area for a clothes store that caught her interest, she saw the store called Garage. Recognizing the name she walked towards it without another word. Megatron followed after her, he didn't question where they were going. When she entered the store she paused and turned on her heel to face Megatron.

"Two questions" she said waving two fingers in front of his face.

"I'm listening" he crossed his arms and looked at her, his red eyes were dulled and looked at her intently.

"One what do I call you, Megatron is not exactly a normal name" Kit said.

"I do not know. What is a name you humans would consider normal?" Megatron asked.

Kit thought for a moment, she couldn't figure out what name would fit him so she waved her hand "ya know what screw that. Your names fine" she told him.

"Fine. What's your second question?" Megatron asked.

"How are we going to pay for this?" she brought her two pointer fingers together and stuck out her thumbs.

Megatron smiled and leaned forward "Decepticons are good at forgery" he whipped out a credit card.

Kit whipped her head around hoping no one had heard that "so then… is there a limit to how much we can get?" Megatron shook his head no. Well that just made Kit's day. She gave him a big smile, and resisted the urge to throw her hands around him and hug him. Instead she turned once more and began to rummage through clothes.

After a few minutes Kit was holding a fairly substantial pile of clothes and grinning she nodded to Megatron who gave her his credit card. Kit then walked over to the counter and waited as the cashier rang up all of the clothes. Then ignoring the triple digits she handed over the credit card.

Megatron and Kit came out a few moments later laden with clothes. Megatron was heading towards the exit when Kit's voice stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Kit asked.

"Back to my original body." Megatron said jerking his head in the direction of the exit.

"But this was only the first store" Kit said.

"Huh?" was all that Megatron had to say. Kit sighed and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, I'm not done yet" Megatron gave one last glance towards the exit and sighed. He followed Kit into the next store which was filled with even more clothes than the other one.

At the Autobot base Carissa and Optimus were sharing a fluffy moment, they were sitting in the lounge. Optimus was cradling the small human to his chest and telling her about Cybertron. She would ask him questions and he would answer. But the moment was ruined when Bumblebee suddenly ran past the room letting out a loud whining sound which sounded a lot like laughing. A few moments after Rowan also ran past the room, she was looking over her shoulder and had an amused but frightened look on her face.

Optimus got up and was about to ask what was happening when Ratchet shouted "WHAT THE HELL!" a burst of laugher followed after his shout. "BUMBLBEE!" Ratchet shouted again. Bumblebee came into view from the doorway as did Ratchet. Bumblebee was pointing franticly down the hallway and Ratchet was twitching. "I KNOW YOU DID IT!" Bumblebee shook his head and pointed down the hallway he was whining. "LOOK I KNOW ROWAN HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT" Ratchet shouted, what ever Bumblebee had done it had really pissed him off. Bumblebee shook his head one more and tried once again to point when Rowan giggled, Ratchet paused his shouting to look past Bumblebee. "You didn't" he muttered. Rowan burst out laughing and then she too walked into view of the doorway so Optimus and Carissa could see.

Rowan was picked up by Bumblebee and she gave him the thumbs up "Alright!" she shouted. Bumblebee laughed and so did Rowan. Ratchet was fuming, he was clenching his fists and his optics were flashing.

"ROWAN!" Ratchet shouted. Rowan paused and smiled as innocently as she could.

"Yes Ratchet"

"YOU AND BUMBLEBEE, YOU- YOU- YOU" Ratchet was unable to finish because he was so angry. Ratchet's fist raised and Optimus fearing for Rowan and Bumblebee's life decided to step in.

"Alright you three enough" Optimus stepped in-between them.

Ratchet looked pleased that he had some one to tell about his misfortune. "Sir" he said.

Optimus turned to him "What happened Ratchet?"

"Well you see sir, I was outside conversing with Ironhide when he showed me a dent which he wanted pounded out so I went in to get it when I found- when I found- I found…" Ratchet shuddered, Optimus waited patently for Ratchet to collect himself. "They painted my tools pink!" Optimus' shoulders sunk a few inches and he turned to look at Bumblebee and Rowan who were laughing. He didn't even need to ask if what Ratchet accused was true, it was very apparent they had done it.

"Rowan, Bumblebee" Optimus said and they snapped to attention "As punishment you need to clean Ratchet's tools off"

Rowan raised her eyebrow "Punishment…" she turned to look at Bumblebee "totally worth it" she said and Bumblebee nodded. The two got right to work; they entered the med lab and saw the mass of pink before them.

Ratchet and Optimus flinched when they heard a burst of laughter coming from the med lab.

"Damn youngsters" Ratchet muttered.

"That reminded me of the twins" Optimus said with a small smile on his face.

"Sunstreaker and Sideswipe? Those delinquents!" Ratchet said still grumpy "They would have done worse so much worse. They would have gotten Ironhide too"

Ironhide's sudden agonized scream came from his room "Nooo!"

Optimus couldn't help it he laughed, Carissa looked up at him "Should I assume that Ironhide was just pranked?"

Optimus nodded, "Yes you should." Ratchet, Optimus and Carissa passed the med lab to get to Ironhide's room. The heard their sniggers and Carissa smiled.

Ironhide was standing in his doorway frozen stiff. Optimus looked over his shoulder and saw Ironhide's prized guns strewn about, but that wasn't the worst part. Each gun seemed to be covered by pretty pink bows.

Ironhide turned to Optimus his optics flashed "who ever did this, I'm gonna kill em" he muttered.

Ratchet nodded "I'll help you, there're in the med lab" but before they could run off Optimus stopped them.

"You will not harm Rowan or Bumblebee" he told them in his most commanding voice.

Ironhide paused "Rowan?" he said. Optimus nodded and Ironhide smiled in such a way a Decepticon would be proud of its evilness "She and I are going to have a talk" he said. When Optimus tried to stop him he shrugged his hand off "Don't worry I wont hurt her." Ironhide assured him.

Rowan was working on trying to scrub the paint off a wrench while Bumblebee was trying to get the paint off of a hammer. They jolted when Ironhide suddenly walked in, he ignored Bumblebee and walked on over to Rowan, he grabbed her and she gave out a shriek.

"Hey what the!" Ironhide ignored her too and walked out. Rowan gave up trying to get out of his grasp after a moment, she sighed and gave up. Instead of walking her to his room he walked her outside and set her down on the ground. Rowan looked up at him as he sat down.

There was silence for a long moment, Rowan was playing quietly with her hands and Ironhide was looking off into the distance.

"Ok! Fine! I'm sorry!" Rowan shouted suddenly. Ironhide looked down at her, he still looked grumpy. "Look I'm really sorry, its just that Bumblebee and I were bored and well we started thinking of ways to piss you off and well we deiced to make them a reality. But now I know it was wrong" she sounded as if she had said this speech before "and so to make it up to you I can help you clean up your guns" she gave him a smile trying to win her way back into his good books.

Normally Ironhide would had said no but the way the Rowan was apologizing and smiling at him he just had to say yes. And so he did. Rowan cheered and gave his foot a hug.

"Ok I'll help you as soon as I finish scraping off all of the pink paint on Ratchets tools" Rowan smiled at him sheepishly.

They were about to go back in when Carissa ran out she had a scared look on her face, "Optimus says to come in" she told them. Ironhide stood up and Rowan ran over to Carissa.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Optimus says that he senses something coming down from space" Cariss a said as they ran into the base.

It didn't take long for them to reach Optimus he greeted them and directed their attention towards a monitor.

"As you can see" he was speaking towards the Autobots in the room "The object-"

He was cut off but Carissa "you mean objects?" she said. Optimus looked at the screen and sure enough there was tow objects instead of one.

"Objects" he corrected giving Carissa a wink "are descending fast, and will hit right around where we are"

"Autobot or Decepticon?" Ironhide asked, he was eager to shoot something.

"We're not sure so, we need you to be on high alert." Optimus told him.

Rowan gave him the thumbs up, "Don't worry, sir we will be"

"Autobots…" Optimus said "Transform and roll out" Rowan smiled as the Autobots all around her Transformed, she climbed into Ironhide and soon the whole group was racing down the hall and out o the base.

The group reached the point in record time. The girls got out and were told to wait behind the bots, as they retreated the Autobots Transformed. They took a ready stance just as the two balls of flame came into sight. The descended fast and came towards the ground at high speeds. Once they hit the earth exploded around them. Rowan covered her face as debris shot past her.

Once Carissa felt it safe to look she saw the two pods had landed side by side and were transforming. As they did so the Autobots noticed the Autobot signet come into view and relaxed. Once the bots were transformed they stood before them just as impressive as the rest of them.

"OH GOD NO!" Ratchet shouted. Ironhide gave out a little groan and Optimus and Bumblebee chucked.

There before the Autobtos stood Sunstreaker and Sideswipe the twins.


End file.
